Hallway of Power
by Jewel of Atlantis
Summary: Politics rule the hallways of Hogwarts and the Ministry. The battle is no longer between good and evil, but about power. Who has it and who wants it. With money, status and politics to quarrel over, who needs a Dark Lord after their blood? Beta'd Chapter7
1. Potential Professors

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plotlines. Comments can be sent to jewel_of_atlantis@yahoo.co.uk 

****

Mechanisms, Manipulations, and Magic

Chapter 1: Potential Professors

In the quiet little town of Little Whinging, there stood a rather unremarkable house. The Dursleys, the family who resided at that house supposed themselves to be quite normal thank you very much, but they harboured a secret, Harry. The thin, tall teenager with messy black hair and round glasses, wearing clothes that were several sizes too big. 

Luckily for the Dursleys, this particular summer Harry would often spend the majority of his time in his small room. In fact that very morning, Harry was standing at the open window in his bedroom, looking at the clear blue sky for any traces of his owl, Hedwig. Finally with a sigh, Harry moved back to his bed and picked up the letter that he had received two days previously. 

__

Rascal,

The books you asked for should be with the letter but shouldn't you have already read it when you were practising it with Professor Snape? Anyway, like you asked, I haven't mentioned any of the books you wanted, but I get the impression that Ron thinks you've gone mad. 

Tonks sends her regards and Moody's just reminded me to practice your elementary wand-safety. Anyway, have you been sleeping better? I think you may see us sooner than you expect. 

Fudge has been busy and seems to be playing politics with Dumbledore and I don't think the Aurors are best pleased either with his plans. Are you still getting the Prophet? Take care and if the Dursleys are bothering you, remind them about the warning from the train station.

Moony

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of Fudge and Dumbledore. Fudge was obviously inept, but Dumbledore ... Harry's feelings regarding the Headmaster was far less clear. He wondered whether he could trust him fully. He had little doubt that the Headmaster had his interests at heart, but it lay low on his list of concerns, the safety of the Wizarding world being paramount. Still, Harry was expecting a letter from Remus, or another member of the Order, soon in response to his owl.

With a sigh, Harry put the letter aside and picked up one of the books that Remus has sent. It was a book on _Intermediate and Advanced Level: Occlumency_ and contained several practical exercises. For the last three weeks or so, Harry had been religiously practising the art of occlumency and meditation. The loss of Sirius and his part in that drove him with a strength he had not fully appreciated until now. Harry knew he was now successful in blocking several attacks on his conscious and unconscious mind, but he could not wait until someone tested his barriers so he could be certain.

Voldemort no longer plagued his dreams, but were instead replaced by Sirius, Cedric, and his parents. Then there were the faceless figures that haunted his dreams. The guilt plagued him, but it was what also drove him. He had asked Remus and Hermione to send him several books and he had reviewed many of his old ones in the preceding weeks. His occlumency and meditation exercises had a useful side effect of improving his ability to retain the information. Of course, he was nowhere near the level of Hermione, but then Harry was predominantly concentrating on Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. 

Harry settled down to read _Charms: An aid to Duelling_ and he became so engrossed that he lost all track of time. It was with a start that he noticed a tawny owl at his window. Harry approached the owl and realised that it was carrying the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry frowned as he offered the owl a treat. After the lies and taunts from the paper the previous year, Harry had cancelled his subscription and had forgotten to renew it for the summer. He offered the owl some water and opened the paper.

**__**

MINISTRY PASSES NEW EDUCATIONAL REFORMS

'In another surprise move and amongst the increasing threat from You-Know-Who, the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation which further extends it's control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley had this comment for our reporter. "The Minister has taken the time to review the standard of teaching at Hogwarts over the past few years and considering the concerns of both pupils and parents has decided on taking action."

'The new law in fact extends the one passed on 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two, which says that in the event that the current Headmaster is unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. 

'"The Defence Against the Dark Arts position has been of much concern with no Professor lasting longer than a year. In the last five years the school has employed Quirrel who died upon school grounds; Gilderoy Lockhart who is currently residing in St Mungos, werewolf Remus Lupin, a delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and finally Dolores Umbridge, who had also been checked into St Mungos for an undisclosed period." Weasley revealed.

The new Educational Decree is another attempt to try to stop and reverse the falling standards at Hogwarts. The Decree creating the High Inquisitor position was repelled under pressure from Albus Dumbledore, but the Ministry has hit back with this newest proposal. 

Any witches or wizards looking to take up employment at Hogwarts must have completed a three-year accreditation course. The first two years would be spent as an apprentice to the Professor in their chosen field while the final year would be spent as an student teacher. However, Albus Dumbledore was able to negotiate a two year grace period after which any persons applying for a position at Hogwarts would need to provide an accreditation certificate.

Harry skimmed the rest of the article until he reached the final paragraph.

__

Of course, we at the Daily Prophet wonder why the Ministry of Magic is so concerned with Hogwarts and it's Professors when the threat of the Dark is on the increase. Is it to ensure that future generations of students will be able to defend themselves or for some personal agenda? This reporter will continue to look into the matter, but perhaps we can say that maybe the Ministry is for once, looking towards the future.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the neat red scrawl under the article. 

'_Fudge's being an idiot again. I wonder if this is retribution for Dumbledore and you being right. Still, is going to put a major dent into the way Hogwarts is run!_'

'_Hermione_' Harry thought. '_Of course, she'd be annoyed at this. She's secretly been harbouring hopes to be a Professor whatever else she might be considering. Not that she has anything to be worried about. Still, looks like Fudge is being a pompous idiot again! Politics ... bleugh_'

Harry threw the paper away since he did not feel upto reading about horror stories and fake sightings of Voldemort. The occasional flashes of visions and nightmares were quite enough for him. Harry sat back down with his book but could not concentrate on the words. Eventually he slammed the book shut and left his room. He walked down the stairs and past Dudley, who was watching a television show, and Aunt Petunia, who glared at him as he passed through the kitchen.

"Make sure you don't get any dirt on you since I'll be the one to clean it up!" she screeched.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that she was indirectly referring to the warning she and Uncle Vernon had received from the Order at the beginning of summer. He snagged a apple from the fruit bowl. "Yes Aunt Petunia" he replied and walked into the back yard.

Harry lay down on the lush green grass and closed his eyes. It was then that he allowed himself to actually consider the thoughts running through his head. The new legislation for the Hogwarts Teaching Accreditation Scheme was the cause of his concern and worry. Though he still wanted to be an Auror, a small part of him wondered what it would be like to be a Professor, perhaps even teaching Defence. That was if he survived Voldemort. 

Harry remembered the secret meetings in the Room of Requirement for the DA, Dumbledore's Army. Harry admitted he had been somewhat forced into leading the DA though Hermione did have the best interests at heart. It was that feeling of satisfaction, of pride, when he saw the other students perform a spell that he had taught them. It was different to successfully performing a spell himself ... it had a lot more weight. It was a responsibility that he had not thought he could cope with, yet nearly everyone had benefited from it. 

Many had commented that his meetings were much more interesting and informative than the previous Professors, but then, with the exception of Remus, and perhaps the fake-Moody, the others had admittedly been gits. Quirrel who was too scared of his own shadow, whether is had been an act of not. Lockhart, well the less said about that idiot the better. Finally there was Umbridge. Harry's mood always became worse when he thought of that toad-faced cow. The only satisfying thought was that she was in St Mungos, but Harry would have dearly loved for charges to be brought against her. 

Unfortunately, there were few witnesses and it was unlikely that Fudge would admit to Umbridge's unethical decisions. Whether Harry was once more in favour and the golden boy of the Wizarding World or not. Harry knew that he had made an enemy of Fudge, but that was small picking when compared to Lord Voldemort. Even so, one more than one occasion, Harry had imagined the expression of Umbridge's toad-like face when a list of charges were announced, including ordering a Dementor attack and attempting to use an Unforgivable. 

Harry sat up and cleared his mind of thoughts of petty revenge. He began to eat the apple and allowed himself to come to a conclusion, if not a decision. If it were at all possible, Harry decided that he would keep his options open. Merlin only knew what Fudge had in store for those wanting to become an Auror. If it were possible, Harry would attempt to gain entry on the Teaching Accreditation Scheme but if it clashed with his aspirations to become an Auror, then so be it.. 

Harry sat aside the apple core and allowed himself to fall into a meditative state. His eyes were closed and his muscles became relaxed as his breathing deepened and grew slightly longer. Harry's intentions were to strengthen the barrier around his mind, to prevent unwanted intrusions as well as to reflect upon the reading that he had done earlier that day. 

Harry could not wait until he could perform magic again and put into practice the new spells and techniques he had studied and learnt that summer. A final foreboding thought flitted though his mind before he fully immersed himself into his inner core. '_Somehow, I get the impression this won't be the only action Fudge takes this summer. I think my life is about to get even more complicated, and that's also including the complications with the Prophecy and Voldemort_'


	2. Sixteen

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plotlines. Comments can be sent to jewel_of_atlantis@yahoo.co.uk 

****

Chapter 2: Sixteen

A quiet hoot was the first indication that not all was right. A rustle of feathers seemed to reinforce that first impression. Harry, eye still closed, grimaced. In his opinion, it was far too early ... or should that be too late, to be awake.

Harry cracked an eye open and one bright green eyes was seen to survey the room. There was not one owl in his room, nor two, but a whole peck of owls. Harry rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes and ran a hand through his untidy black hair before leaving his bed to turn on the light.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as the sudden light caused his eyes to water. "What the hell are you all doing here?" he asked, looking at the waiting owls. A loud twittering caught his attention and Harry shot an arm out into the apparently empty air. A happy chirp, however, indicated that he had caught something. The something being a small owl, Pig.

Harry untied the scroll and read the letter from Ron.

__

Hello mate. 

Sorry I haven't sent your present with Pig. Thought this was more important, besides, have 'left' your gift at you-know-where. Am back home since the problem has to do with Headquarters. The House just went barmy on us yesterday. No one knows why, or if they do, they haven't told any of us (the Twins, Ginny, or me). Mum was saying that if anything like this was going to happen it would have been right after...

Here Harry squinted since Ron had written something before obviously scratching it out. Sudden realisation hit him, Sirius. Harry was torn between throwing the letter away and wanting to know what was happening, and it was the latter that won out.

__

... the incident in the Department of Mysteries. Nothing did so everyone thought it was okay. No one has a clue what's going on! All meetings are being held at Hogwarts until they can sort out the problem. Sorry mate, I don't know a thing apart from that. On the other hand, have you heard about Fudge? Hermione's going to go mental with the new regulations!

Have you had your OWL results yet? Got mine the other day. Mum wasn't best pleased but I did better than Fred and George. No surprise there though. Got an Outstanding in Defence (Umbridge sucks! It's all down to you mate!) and Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. I got acceptable in all the others apart from History of Magic and Astronomy. Got a Poor there, but I don't care since I always fell asleep in that anyway. Looks like Potions is out, unless Snape will take an Acceptable. Fat chance of that though. Greasy git! Will get your present to you as soon as I can. Dumbledore will manage it somehow.

Ron

A strange looking owl approached him next. He untied the package to find a book, '_Wizarding Heritage and Genealogy_'. Harry looked in the wrapping paper for a note, a suspicion at the back of his mind as to who it was that had sent him this tome.

__

Dear Harry.

Happy Birthday! 16 now ... technically you could leave the Dursleys you know. Not that I'm saying you should. Dumbledore obviously has his reasons. Hope they're treating you better. They should since they got that warning at the train station. 

Have you got your OWL results yet? I got 13! Can you imagine! My parents are so proud. Apparently I've got the highest amount of OWLs in recent times. Professor McGonagall said she'd check it out for me! How did you do? I got Outstandings in all of mine apart from Astronomy. Exceed Expectations, but honestly, it was terrible! How could they expect us to do well when that hag was trying to curse Hagrid!

Anyway, hope you like the book. You know ... or maybe you don't, but you'll be coming into your magical maturity soon. Sirius would have probably told you about that but maybe Dumbledore will now that he's gone. Your recent letters are more encouraging and you seem to be coming to terms with it/ I hope I'm not bringing things up too soon. Sorry. Anyway, the book should have a lot of information you need. It's one of the few book that actually mention your family in proper detail. Anyway, am sure you have plenty more presents so will end here. Take care.

Love,

Hermione

Harry allowed himself to smile at Hermione's concern and her exuberance over her exam results. The OWL results were a topic that Harry had tried to forget about. He knew that were he to take them now, he would have performed far better than he had probably done. Harry eyed the rather large book and wondered how the owl had carried it, before deciding that Hermione would have got someone to cast a featherlight charm on it. It was definitely one for later.

A little while later, Harry had opened many more presents and letters. The twins had sent him several Extendable Ears amongst other WWW products, while several members of the DA had sent him sweets from Honeydukes or books. Harry did not even want to consider how they had found out it was his birthday and he was slightly overwhelmed at their generosity. Strangely enough, that had also all received their OWL results. 

'_So it's just me who hasn't had their results yet_' Harry thought to himself. '_Of course. Why bother telling me? I'm just the Boy-Who-Lived and destined to either kill or be killed by Voldemort himself! No biggie there!_'

Immediately Harry chastised himself for his thoughts but he could not quite shake the feeling of hurt and distrust he held towards Dumbledore. Harry put aside the cake and box of scones he had received from Hagrid and turned to the final owl, which turned out to be a normal looking brown owl. However, it did not hold a letter or a present, but a newspaper. Apparently, someone had decided to send him the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry stared at the owl for a long moment, wondering whether the paper would contain more of the lies that had been printed so often the year before. 

With a derisive snort, Harry moved to his trunk to find the payment for the owl. '_Of course not. I am the Wizarding World's golden boy again. Now that Fudge has finally admitted Voldemort's back. If he'd only admitted it from the beginning, everyone might have been better off to deal with him and perhaps Sirius would still be..._'

Harry stopped his thoughts, paid the owl, and opened the paper. He scanned the title and frowned. '_Surely Fudge doesn't think he can actually get away with this?_'

****

MINISTER OF MAGIC PLEDGES TO INCREASE WAR CHEST

__

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, last night announced that he had approached the goblins who ran the UK branch of Gringotts with regards to the Ministry vaults and those belonging to convicted Death Eaters and those accounts that have been left without a executor. He insisted that these measures were necessary to help pay for the forthcoming war against You-Know-Who.

Several high profile families and their vaults are also thought to be affected if the Minister's plans are approved. The Black Trust is believed to be the largest account that would be affected. Several others that could come under the Minister's purview are vaults belonging to the Crouch family (deceased), the Lestranges, and the Rookwoods amongst others. 

There are also rumours that the Malfoy vaults are also being considered however Mrs Malfoy has started proceedings to claim the family's assets. It has been suggested in some circles that Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) has also started legal proceedings into claiming the Black estate and vaults. The last known heir to the large Black fortune was Sirius Black, Secret Keeper to the Potters, and Godfather to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

The story of the Black heir is widely known. Black betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord and was the first prisoner to have escaped Azkaban, only three years previously. No confirmed sightings of Black have been seen in the past few months, but it is believed he had joined the Dark Lord along with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) and the husband of his other cousin, Lucius Malfoy. 

As such, under the Minister's new plans, Black would lose whatever control he held over the Black Trust. However, another member of the almost extinct Black family also still lives; Andromoda Tonks (nee Black), sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, Auror. However, this reporter has it on good authority that Mrs Tonks was written out of the original Black Family's Last Will and Testament for marrying a muggleborn, Ted Tonks. However with Fudge's radical plans in the pipeline, perhaps the courts will judge in her favour.

As part of his plans to help increase the Ministry coffers, Fudge has also approached the goblins regarding vaults with no blood-related or legally defined adult executor. His plan is to create a new department, which will oversee these vaults and act as a de-facto executor of the accounts until the Heir becomes of age. This latest announcement has caused great concern amongst members of the Ministry and the Wizgamot. As of now. these plans have no legal backing to them, however a decision was passed by the Wizgamot to start drawing up legal documents, albeit with an incredibly slim majority. This would mean that the sole heirs to large family Trusts, who are under the age of 17, will find Ministry officials in charge of their financial situation until they become of age.

With several pureblood families, the inheritance lines follow down the eldest male line, and therefore there are several notables who will be affected if this proposal were to become law. The most widely known would be in the case of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who is the sole heir of the Potter estate and vaults. Other notables include Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, if Mrs Malfoy's legal proceedings to gain control of the Malfoy estates do not succeed. Another family Trust that could be affected under the new moves involves half of the Bones family estate, which currently only has a single female heir, Susan Bones. The estate was entailed upon Miss Bones upon the death of her aunts, uncles and cousins, while the other half is currently split between Madam Bones, Head of DMLE, and young Miss Bones' father.

According to this reporter's inside information, the Minister's intentions have come as a surprise and shock to many of those in the Ministry, the Wizgamot, and those at Gringotts. There are several vociferous objectors, including Madam Bones, Mrs Longbottom, grandmother of Neville Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizgamot. 

The information coming in regarding the new proposals from the Ministry are garbled and confusing at best. Nor have Gringotts made any statements regarding these new policy ideas, though the undercurrent feeling amongst those in the know is that the changes will not be welcome, nor are they likely to happen. The Minister and his closest advisors are insisting the measures are necessary to protect the estates and vaults of several families whose heirs are not yet of age while also increasing the funds required if the Ministry is to defeat Voldemort. One close advisor has commented that the Minister will go to the courts to claim the vaults in question if necessary. However, this reporter foresees many battles, within the Ministry and the courts before this matter is finally decided.

Harry blinked. 

His jaw dropped in shock. He could not believe that Fudge had actually had the audacity to do this. At the same time, a familiar feeling or anger and hurt threatened to overwhelm him as he read the lies about Sirius. A great part of his mind was confused by what the Minister was proposing and it seemed obvious that the reporter for the Daily Prophet too was confused since the article was a jumble of information, insinuations, rumours and half-truths. 

What he did manage to gleam from the article was that the Malfoy wanted to claim the Black monies. That Fudge was greedily trying to claim several vaults and estates of convicted Death Eaters, including his innocent godfathers'. Finally, Fudge wanted to assume control of his finances, as well as several others. 

'_Fudge is a bloody moron!_' Harry thought viciously. '_An idiot of the highest order! How can he do this? And why the hell hasn't anyone told me about this?' Suddenly another thought came to him. 'Is this why the Order Headquarters kicked everyone out?_'

Harry quickly scanned the article again, yet the only result was to further increase his confusion, worry, and anger. '_Fantastic way to start my birthday!_' he thought wryly. Harry wondered how he was to stop Fudge from gaining access to his vault, his only source of money. '_I need to get out of here, but I can't. What with Order members watching me and having to live with the Dursleys for the protection. I need to be there, where I'm meant to be, in the Wizarding World. I need to try and talk to someone about this. Moony might be able to help me. Or he could at least tell me something rather than hide things from me. Dumbledore had known about this ... he must have. Why didn't he warn me? Alternatively, why didn't he stop Fudge? If I lose control of my vault, how will I pay for school?_'

Harry was working himself up to a panic when a flash of white distracted him. It was Hedwig. Harry smiled at his faithful owl and quickly untied the bulky letter. She gave him a grateful hoot and nipped his ear before flying the short distance to her cage and taking a nap. Harry looked at the bulging envelope, instinctively knowing that it had come from the Order. Harry opened the envelope and the first thing to fall into his lap was his Hogwarts letter.

__

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed are the results from your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. 

Due to the Ministry's Educational reforms, it is not possible at this time to choose what subjects you wish to study at NEWT level. It should be noted that you are eligible to participate in the Teaching Accreditation Scheme that has recently become available. As soon as the current reforms are finalised, another letter will be sent out to inform you of your choices.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

PS. Mr Potter, your Quidditch ban has been rescinded and I am proud to offer you the position of Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor. I hope to see the cup in my office once more. Please see me at the start of term to arrange tryouts and practices.

Harry stared at the Quidditch Captain badge that fell out of the envelope. A warm feeling filled him, temporarily pushing his worries aside. His attention was caught by a second piece of parchment. Harry opened it and discovered that it held his OWL results.

****

OWL Results

__

Astronomy - Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding

Charms - Outstanding

Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding

Divination - Poor

Herbology - Exceed Expectations

History of Magic - Poor

Potions - Outstanding

Transfiguration - Outstanding

"Wow" he whispered as his eyes roved over the parchment. Harry was stunned that he had done so well. More impressive what his Outstanding result in his Potions exam. Harry spent an enjoyable few minutes imagining Snape's reaction to the news before grimacing as he realised that he would have to put up with the Potions Master for another two years. '_Still it's for a good cause_' Harry said to himself reassuringly. '_Imagine the looks on Fudge and Umbridge's face when I get the grades to be an Auror!_'

Harry was still riding on the high of his OWL results when he noticed that there was still another note in the envelope. Harry grabbed it and began to read. It was a letter from Moony and the Order.

__

Dear Rascal,

Happy 16th Harry! I wish I could write more but it's not particularly safe to do so at this moment. I'm sure you've already heard about the problems at Headquarters. I can't tell you more than that at the moment. Have you read the Daily Prophet? There are several matter that need your attentions, involving these issues. Dumbledore would normally deal with this, but considering the many reforms and agenda's Fudge is proposing his hands are full. Therefore, it's left to you to try and sort it out. I know it sounds unconventional and well frankly ... a annoying waste of time, but as I'm sure you understand, it's necessary. 

If you have no problems, I'll accompany you on those matters. There is also the matter of Sirius to deal with. I know that neither of us are particularly ready to deal with it, but as you have probably read, Fudge and Narcissa Malfoy are forcing our hands. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE since being CLUMSY will get you hurt. 

Moony

Harry re-read the last paragraph and realised that Moody and Tonks would be arriving to pick him up at some point. However, what seemed slightly disconcerting was the fact that the letter made no mention of whether he would be leaving Privet Drive or not. Still most of his belongings had remained in his trunk, so it was not a big deal if he had to leave suddenly. 

Harry wondered regarding what Remus had implied in his letter. Harry had the distinct impression that many things were remaining unsaid, but that whatever lay ahead, it was not going to fit in with Fudge's agenda. This brought a small smile to Harry's face and he resolved to get several hours of decent unbroken sleep so he could best cope with the daunting day that would lay ahead. A day away from the normalcy of the Dursleys was exactly what he needed.


	3. A Letter From Percy

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plotlines. Comments can be sent to jewel_of_atlantis@yahoo.co.uk 

****

Chapter 3: A Letter From Percy

Harry approached the opaque dome yet did not touch the surface. For almost all, to touch the dome would mean instant pain, but this was not the case for Harry. Slowly he raised his right hand and moved forward until it rested upon the dome. A shiver ran down his spine, but otherwise Harry gave no outward reaction. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

If there could be an outside observer, they would have seen Harry glow with a faint blue-white colour. They would have also noticed that the area surrounding the point of contact between the dome and Harry was charged with magic. They would have heard a crackle of energy as it was funnelled into the dome. However, there was no outside observer to experience these things since it was a visualisation of Harry's mind.

Harry had entered into a meditative state while sitting on his bed. The opaque dome represented the barrier Harry had created to stop any unwanted mental attacks, whether from Voldemort, from bitter Professors, or manipulative Headmasters. The energy that Harry was channelling into the dome was supplied from his own inner core, his own magic and it served to strengthen the barrier. Harry periodically checked it and strengthened it, having learnt the lesson the harsh way. 

Many times, he had wondered what if? What if he had learn Occlumency? What if Dumbledore had told him about the mere existence of the Prophecy? What if Fudge had admitted to Voldemort's return? What if Harry had not fallen for Voldemort's manipulations? What if Harry had opened Sirius' package and used the mirror? What if ... what if? 

It was a chain of thoughts that led him nowhere but in circles, yet like a chain, it was hard to break. However, today was not a day for such thoughts. It was meant to be a day of happiness and bittersweet memories for it was Harry's 16th Birthday. Harry's greatest desire was that he could share it with his parents and Sirius, but that was not to be.

Harry finally broke contact with the barrier and moved back to the centre of the dome. Here resided his thoughts, his fears, his memories, his dreams, and his knowledge. A side effect of his mediation, or perhaps his Occlumency training was that he found it much easier to retain information and facts. 

In fact, the dome was slowly starting to resemble a small library. Many books were dedicated to Defence Against the Dark Arts, others to Charms, Transfiguration, and there was even one on History of Magic much to his surprise. What intrigued him what that there were several books without titles, nor would they open. Harry rolled his eyes. Another mystery and this time it was something inside his subconscious!

Of course, the dome representing his mind had meant that his connection to Voldemort was also present. It was represented by a black swirling vortex. Harry had noted that when the connection between himself and Voldemort was active, the vortex became larger in radius, yet when it remained idle, it seemed to fade into the background, yet always there, outside his dome. 

Harry had prodded at the shrunken vortex during a previous session, and succeeded in increasing it's radius by a small amount, yet the dark energy that it exuded had caused Harry to become ill for many hours and it had been an experiment he had not been eager to continue. 

Harry had not explored the full extent of his mental subconscious, though he had spent many hours there over the last few weeks. However, that time had mainly been spent creating and strengthening the barrier. There were many things to discover but Harry would not be getting an opportunity to do that today.

Shouting from the hallways seeped into Harry's unconscious and he recognised the shouting to be his Uncle Vernon. There was only one thing that provoked that type of reaction and it usually involved Harry and his 'unnaturalness'. Harry began to process of coming out of his meditative state and a minute later, was hurrying down the stairs, to be faced with Tonks and Moody who had his wand pointed at him.

"Potter" the ex-Auror growled. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! What if we were Death Eaters"

Harry winced. "Alright. Look I had my wand here, but I knew you two were coming anyway"

"We might have been disguised"

Harry shrugged. "You'd have killed Uncle Vernon rather than argue with him" he said. "I could hear you upstairs." With a start, Harry remembered that Uncle Vernon was also in the hallway, but when he looked around, he could not see him. Harry blinked in surprise. "Where is Uncle Vernon anyway?"

Tonks snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "Umm"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well he was being an idiot, yelling at us and everything so Mad-Eye here..." Tonks trailed off here, looking rather smug yet uncertain at the same time.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, with a rising sense of worry. Especially since he had to live with the Dursleys after the Order left.

"Moodytransfiguredhimintoafish" Tonks said in a big rush.

Harry started at the blue-haired Auror. "Pardon?"

"Moody transfigured him into a fish" she repeated, though at a slower pace.

Harry winced. "Moody?"

"Well I did warn him" he muttered in his own defence. "Don't you worry boy, I'll turn him back"

"Right ... well. Umm?"

"What I would like to know though" Moody continued. "Is how you knew that it was us who were coming to get you"

"Remus told me" Harry replied.

"He told you?"

"Yes"

"Damn. I'm going to have to have a word with him. Constant Vigilance! Anyone could have intercepted that letter!" Moody muttered while Tonks rolled her eyes.

"He didn't mention your names" Harry reasoned, defending his former DADA Professor. "Just a keyword so to say"

Moody just grunted as his magical eye spun around in its socket. "Well come on Potter. We don't have all day!" he said. "Go grab your cloak and stuff and we'll be on our way"

Harry started to walk back up the stairs before a thought occurred to him. "You mean everything? Trunk and all?"

Tonks gave him a huge smile. "Yup!"

"What about Uncle Vernon?"

"We'll turn him back. Hopefully teach him a few manners too"

"Wouldn't bet on that" Harry muttered before hurrying to his room. He started to gather the few things lying about his room and the presents he received that morning and put them into his trunk. He scoured the corners of the room and checked the floorboards under his bed for any forgotten items before turning to his trunk. For only five years, Harry had amassed a fair few possessions. Of course, amongst the most precious were the photo album from Hagrid, his father's invisibility cloak, and the Firebolt from Sirius. Harry grabbed a robe and double-checked his wand was in his pocket before locking his trunk.

Having collected all of his possessions, Harry started to drag his trunk to the stairs when to his surprise, his trunk gently floated ahead of him. Harry sent a smile to Tonks who was using her wand to direct the trunk. A moment later he joined her in the hallway.

"Harry. I've put a featherlight charm on it" she said. "All we got to do is take it to Figg's house"

"Mrs Figg" Harry asked.

"Yes" Moody grunted. "We're taking the floo from her fireplace"

"Where to?"

"You'll find out" was Moody's only reply. Harry turned to look at the young Metamorphagus who rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Hary snapped before grabbing his trunk and making for the door. "Goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. See you next Summer I guess!" Harry shouted as he left the house. Not waiting to see if his guards were following, Harry dragged the magically light trunk to Mrs Figg's house. 

A few minutes later he reached the house in question and walked up to the front door. Harry knocked and waited for a reply, while looking at Tonks who was just walking up to the house and Moody who was still walking along the road. His attention was suddenly drawn to the front door, which had opened, revealing Remus Lupin.

Harry smiled though there was a bittersweet quality to it. He looked awkwardly at his former Professor and friend of his parents and Sirius. Luckily, Harry's indecision was answered by Remus who grabbed him in a one armed hug. Harry stiffened for a second before allowing himself to relax into the embrace. The remained locked in their positions, an unspoken exchange of emotions and understanding that only someone who had lost something precious to them could even begin to understand. 

For Harry, it had been the first time after the event of the summer that he had seen someone who could possibly understand the depth of pain and loss he felt. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and anyone else who had tried to sympathise with him in his letters had been met with words that would have made even Mundungus blush. In that instant a bond, deep, unquestionable, and unbreakable was formed between the young messy haired, green eyed teenager and the older, brown-eyed man.

"What are you doing out there Lupin!" a cross voice shouted. A moment later Mrs Figg also appeared at the door. "Oh it's you. Come on in then, before you get a chill"

Harry and Remus looked at one another in amusement since it was a lovely sunny day outside with clear blue skies and a bright hot sun. With a shrug, Harry hauled his trunk into the living room, which smelled of boiled cabbage as usual. Setting his trunk down, Harry turned to see Tonks walk into the room holding Hedwig's empty cage. 

She put it ontop of Harry's trunk but tripped on the edge of the aforementioned trunk, with a curse Tonks fell to the floor, bringing smiles to the occupants of the room. Harry held a hand out for the blushing Auror, who took it with an annoyed glare. "Watch it you lot" she warned. "I am an Auror and I can curse you into oblivion"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that Tonks?"

Tonks looked haughtily at Remus and sniffed. Harry had the distinct impression that Tonks was mocking Narcissa Malfoy with her gestures. "Why?"

"Since I'm a Defence against the Dark Arts professor" he replied easily. "Moody is perhaps one of the best Aurors of recent times, and Harry here ... well need I go on?"

Tonks scanned the room before shrugging. "It's not like I'm never going to trip over again so I guess not. Anyway, I may lose against you, but at least I'll get a few hits in first!"

"You know" Harry said, interrupting the mock glare that Remus was sending Tonks. "You really reminded me of Mrs Malfoy just then" 

"Harry!" Tonks cried dramatically. "How can you compare me to that stuck up bi..."

"Tonks!" Remus shouted.

"Bitch?" Harry finished

"Harry!"

"What Remus? I'm not saying anything that most of us haven't thought anyway" Harry argued.

Remus shook his head. A strange owl, however, interrupted any reply he was about to make. Moody who had seen it using his magical eye was the only one not surprised by its appearance. Harry's eyebrows rose as he realised that the owl was making its way to him. As it settled on a table near him, Harry noticed that the letter it carried the seal of the Ministry. Instinctively Harry knew that whatever it contained was not going to be good news.

He untied the letter and the owl flew off without waiting for a treat or thanks. Harry broke the seal and started to read the letter, aware of the curious gazes of the four adults in the room.

__

Dear Mr Potter,

The Ministry is currently proposing several changes in policy that will affect you once the Wizgamot and Ministry Legislative Officials approve them. As part of the process, we are required to inform you as to how the changes will affect you.

As the sole remaining heir of the Potter estate, you stand to inherit the estate and all its monies upon your coming of age. According to our records, you have also several other inheritances that will come into effect upon your 17th birthday. 

As such, under the new plans that are being proposed, your finances will be held in trust by a newly commissioned special department. The intention being that you will be able to gain an insight to your inheritance over the forthcoming year. This will ensure that when you come fully into your inheritance, you will be at a stage where you have the skills and knowledge to deal with the estate in an efficient manner. 

The Minister of Magic has introduced the proposals in an attempt to ease the transition that would happen upon your coming of age. The Minister and Ministry of Magic appreciate that the last war and event thereafter have left a great many witches and wizards without the support they would normally have. The belief is that these proposals with bring the Wizarding community together in order to fight You-Know-Who. 

Your support would be greatly appreciated and you shall be fully informed of future information regarding the progress of these proposals. Once it becomes a legal decree, a document will be sent to you post-haste.

Yours sincerely

Percival Weasley

Assistant to the Minister of Magic

"What the hell?" Harry growled.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. 

Harry passed the letter onto the werewolf who quickly scanned it. Remus' face became blank as he absorbed the information. "What is Fudge trying to do? Can they do this?" Harry asked. "That vault is all I've got. How am I supposed to pay for Hogwarts if the Ministry take control of it?" he continued, not noticing the frowns that the adults wore. "I don't understand! Shouldn't Fudge be doing something about Voldemort?"

Mrs Figg was the only one in the room who flinched at the name of the Dark Lord. Tonks sighed. "The idiot thinks he is actually doing something with this load of trash!"

"Going after my vault is doing something?"

"That's just a small thing. Fudge's main goal is to get control of the Death Eater's vaults" Remus explained as he massaged his forehead. 

"So why try to get control of my vault?" Harry almost shouted. "It was in the Prophet. I wasn't sure whether to believe it at first, what with all the lies last year. The paper said that Neville would be affected as well. How that helping anything?"

Remus let out a sigh and Harry saw the tiredness that was hidden in his brown eyes. "Personally, I don't think it's got anything to do with Voldemort," he said.

"Aye" Moody agreed. "There's no point in it and it's taking away resources"

"So why then!"

"It's just a guess mind" Remus replied. "But it seems likely to be a way at getting back at you. After last year, Fudge may have admitted that you and the Headmaster were correct, but he took a big hit. It's hurt his pride and he's trying to get some sort of revenge"

"WHAT!"

"I know" Remus said wearily. This stopped Harry from exploding. Harry recognised the weariness and tiredness that came from mourning and he did not intend to purposely make it harder for the sole remaining true Marauder. "There is another possibility though"

Harry had no idea what to say so gestured for the older man to continue. "It could be that he thinks since you've already defeated Voldemort the first time, you might be likely to do it again"

Harry winced and the pain in his chest grew. He knew that only he and Dumbledore knew the contents of the Prophecy, but it would be a long guess to figure out that there was more to it especially considering the mess he had orchestrated in the Hall of Prophecies. 

"If he takes control of the Potter estate as he's proposing" Remus continued, his sharp eyes not missing the distressed look, "Then if you do manage to defeat Voldemort, he can rake credit"

Harry suppressed the urge to fidget. "What makes you think I'll defeat Voldemort"

Remus looked at him for a long moment and Harry felt as though he was laid bare. It was not in the same cold and cruel manner that Snape often employed, or the manipulative way that Voldemort and even Dumbledore managed. It was sympathetic and warm. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying that it might be what Fudge is thinking. First and foremost, Fudge is a politician. Always remember that Harry"

"And in this case" Tonks continued, "He's losing public confidence and respect. He'll try to do anything to get it back"

"He's in love with the power the position offers him and he's become blind to almost everything else" Moody growled from the window. 

"He probably thought it was an unexpected benefit if he could get his revenge by controlling your assets. Merlin only knows how he thinks he can get away with that. There are several strong objectors. It's unlikely that it will pass. He'll likely not get control of your finances, but the whole situation with the Death Eater's estates and vaults is less clear. However, If he manages to get the legal stuff sorted and the proposal passed, he then has the problems with the goblins who run Gringotts" Remus explained. 

"Not to mention the International Confederation of Wizards" Tonks interjected.

"Though he could claim Voldemort's return as a justification for that one" Moody argued.

"True enough" Remus said. "The main worries we have about that is Fudge's refusal to believe that Sirius is..." A pained looked crossed his lined face before determination took its place. "...was innocent"

"_Like hell_" Harry growled. "Fudge will announce that Sirius was innocent if it's the last thing I do. I won't stand for it"

"Me either" Remus agreed. "However we have to do it properly and it's not going to happen just because we tell him so, but we will get him cleared. I promise. Anyway, as I was saying. The goblins that run Gringotts won't likely give the Ministry access to the vaults just like that. No-one knows how Fudge plans on getting past that little problem, not even Dumbledore"

Moody grunted. "Let's hope he's not daft enough to incite another Goblin war. That'd be all we need right now"

"Why doesn't everyone get rid of Fudge?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Because very few people know what he's really like. His public image doesn't reflect his love of power" Remus explained. "Besides which, it's not a good idea to have a government in upheaval right now. It might just give Voldemort the opportunity he needs"

"We're all going to hell in a hand-basket aren't we?" Harry asked out loud, causing Tonks to giggle. A lop-sided smile formed on Moody's disfigured face while Remus and Harry shared a look. "Anyway, will you now tell me where I'm going?"

"Ah well" Remus started, as he got up and straightened his robes. Harry noticed that while not the best, they were nowhere near as shabby as his other robes. "We are going to try and sort out your first problem, including that letter you just got from the Ministry. Have you got some robes to wear?" he asked.

"Umm. Yeah" Harry replied. "Just give me a moment" A minute later, Harry had put on his green dress robes. Harry watched as Remus shrunk his trunk until it was the size of a wallet. Harry slipped it into a pocket while wishing that he could do magic during the summer. "Now what?"

"Well we are going to floo somewhere where we can hopefully sort out your problem. We're going to see the law firm who've been managing the Potter estate for years and see what they say about Fudge's proposals"

Harry was stunned and confused about this new information, especially since he had no idea that he had a lawyer. '_Another thing Dumbledore forgot to tell me I guess_' Harry thought. "Are all three of you coming?" Harry asked.

"I'm not coming" Moody replied. "I'm going to stay here for another hour or two to make sure everything's safe. Remember, _Constant Vigilance _Potter!"

"Yes Moody. So it's just you two then?"

"Lucky you" Tonks grinned.

Harry smiled back but his mind was racing as he thought about what Remus had just told him. He did not notice when Remus magically created a fire in Mrs Figg's fireplace, nor when he threw in a pinch of floo powder. However, his attention was drawn to the cry of "_Claude, Schneider, and Austin, Swiss branch_"

Remus span out of sight and a moment later Harry found himself repeating the directions. Holding his glasses in his hand and tucking his elbows in, Harry repeated Remus' directions in a clear loud voice. He span at a terrifying speed, passing many grates before finally slowing. He came to a stop in a large fireplace and stumbled out, grateful that he had not fallen on his face. He quickly replaced his glasses as Remus took his elbow and moved him away from the fireplace, and looked around the room where he had arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~

Many thanks to the wonderful reviewers so far: **Alan, FondyCheesehead, RogueFanKC, captuniv, Black Vengeance, padfoot, Briana Rose, David M. Potter, LL, and Silver.**

****

Silver - Don't you really want to hate Fudge! Unfortunately, he'll be around for a while … he is a politician after all!

****

LL - Thank you. Gringott's is independent to the Ministry, but like in RL, you can seize assets belonging to certain individuals, but it usually requires a court order. Harry will have too much on his plate to concentrate on flaming Fudge, but he may get around to making his views known about certain individuals later. Fudge will be staying, I mean, it's so satisfying making him suffer!

****

Padfoot - Hmmm. The situation with Sirius is about to get quite complicated so I won't get into it now since it'll ruin the surprise. However, the truth about Sirius will come out.

****

Black Vengeance - No comment! *smirk*

****

Captuniv - Almost there. Fudge is basically out to try and screw up life for certain people by any means possible. After all, politics is a tricky and messy business. 

****

RogueFanKC - Your odd feeling is quite spot on. If you were Fudge, would you forgive the one person who made you look like a fool, forgetting the fact you are one! *smirk* Poor Harry. Politics is a messy business. Actually, I had read it, but only the first couple of chapter. Had a look so to try not to go along that route, but as with anything, there may be similar aspects. I'm trying not to copy anything. This will (hopefully) be more about Fudge, Dumbledore, and his manipulations and how they affect Harry as he starts his Sixth year. 

****

Alan - My first reviewer! Thank you! Hope I can keep up with your expectations.


	4. A Strange Occurrence

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plotlines. Comments can be sent to jewel_of_atlantis@yahoo.co.uk 

****

Chapter 3: A Strange Occurrence

Harry had obviously appeared in some kind of reception room since it was almost bare. The dominant feature was the fireplace that Tonks had just appeared in and the wooden double doors at the opposite wall. Having straightened his robes, he followed Remus through that door, with Tonks bringing up the rear.

This room, however, seemed to represent the prestige and grandeur of the law firm. The floor was wood panelled and thick dark wooden support beams could be seen. The walls were a cream, complimenting the dark couches and light coloured furniture. Everything about the room was tasteful and to Harry, it would not look out of place for a muggle building. Perhaps the only obviously wizarding items in the room were the portraits and pictures on the walls and the robes of those who worked there.

Remus approached a young wizard who was bent over a desk. After coughing to gain his attention, he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin and with me are Harry Potter and Nym..." Remus winced as Tonks kicked his shin. "And Auror Tonks" he said, throwing a glare at Tonks. "We have an appointment to see Mr Austin?"

"Hold on Sir" the wizard replied in an accented voice, not looking up from the paperwork. Harry tried to place the accent but was unsuccessful.

Ever polite, Remus tried again. "Excuse me, but could you please let Mr Austin know that we have arrived?"

A new voice interrupted them. "No need, I'm Mr Austin" he said. "Niete, please try not to keep the clients waiting" he chastised before offering his hand to Remus. Harry looked at the older man. He looked to be over fifty but that meant little in the wizarding world and he was tall with well-defined features. There was a fair sprinkling of grey in his dark hair, but there was a hint of humour in his grey eyes. Though Harry was far from an expert in the field, he could tell that the lawyer's robes were of a high quality and he underneath wore a crisp business suit that even Uncle Vernon would have to dream about.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice" Remus replied. 

"That's quite alright" he replied with a smile. "Given the current events in Britain, it wasn't wholly unexpected. Ah, is this Mr Potter?"

"Yes Sir" Harry replied.

"Call me Richard" he offered but seeing the doubtful look on Harry's face, he amended it. "Or Mr Austin if you prefer then, but Richard is fine. Would you follow me to my office and we can get on with business"

Harry nodded and threw a confused look at Remus and Tonks. The trio followed the lawyer through corridors and up several flights of stairs until they reached a large wooden door which had a nameplate with _'Mr RD Austin, WLLB_' inscribed upon it. Austin opened the door and ushered everyone in before pulling out a chair for Tonks. Tonks graciously thanked Austin, all the while ignoring Remus' and Harry's amused looks.

Austin moved to sit behind his large desk, which Harry had absently noted, had images of various dragons carved at its base. The desk held the usual items, quills, inks of various colours, blank sheets of parchment and owl treats. Spanning an entire side of the spacious room were shelves containing many books and tomes, a few of which looked decidedly muggle in origin. 

The only things that looked slightly out of place were the large files that lay in front of Austin. A couple of the files were yellowing and slightly brittle looking, attesting to their age. One in particular nagged at Harry's memories, though he could not place what it was that seemed so familiar.

Mr Austin, who in turn was examining him, drew Harry attention. He unconsciously checked that his mental barriers were up while also ensuring his wand was within easy reach. "No need to worry about me Mr Potter. I assure you that I won't attack you" Austin said. Harry's surprise was betrayed by a slight widening of his eyes. "I was just considering the similarity in looks between yourself and your late father" Austin explained. "Though I had only met him a handful of time, he was the sort of young man that made an impression on you"

Harry did not respond. Not only did he had no idea how to reply, but he no longer felt that warm rush when compared to his father, ever since that incident with Snape's pensive. It was no longer the thought that Snape was right about his father, but rather the inability to reconcile the two different versions of the man ... of the teenager.

Luckily, Remus saved him from having to reply. "Mr Austin" he started. "Can you tell us whether the current proposals that Minister Fudge is proposing are legal? Can he actually do it?"

Austin looked pensive. "I must say, you're not the only ones who have asked us about this. In fact, there seems to be a greater political and legal minefield if what Fudge is proposing is allowed to go ahead. Other Ministries would then be able to petition for the same laws. In many countries, this would cause a great deal of trouble. However, here in Switzerland, most assets and monies are protected to a certain degree. However this can't apply to your case since although our firm represents the Potter, your estate and assets are under British laws and dispensed by the UK branch of Gringotts"

"So where does that leave me with regards to Fudge?" Harry asked. "Just before I flooed here, I got this letter from one of fudge's lapdogs!"

"May I see it?" Austin asked. In reply, Harry fished out the letter and handed it over. There was a tense silence as Austin read the letter. Finally, he put the letter down. "Well that was a wonderfully informative and useful letter" he said sarcastically, his distaste evident on his face. "Mr Potter, what the Minister and the Ministry is attempting in trying to become the executor of the family estates until the heir comes of age is technically illegal. This is usually because the executor or guardian had already been named in a will or a clause somewhere"

"Right," Harry said while nodding his head in understanding. 

"As to your question. Fudge, and let's not beat around the bush, it's not so much the Ministry but Cornelius Fudge who is pushing the agenda, could attempt to claim the estates and any and all items from the vaults of convicted Death Eaters. That is if he can draw up legislation that can be passed by a two-thirds majority in the Wizgamot. In normal times"

"In normal times?" Remus asked, having picked up on the conditional clause.

"Yes. However, since the Ministry has declared a state of war, he only need a majority vote to pass legislation" Austin explained.

"Wait a minute" Harry broke in. "What about last year at Hogwarts. With all the tripe about the High Inquisitor and all those Educational Decrees. Were they all passed by the Wizgamot?"

"I'm under the impression that they were"

"Well I'm not holding out much hope then" Harry said in a tired voice. 

"Well we can deal with that when it happens" Austin said briskly. "Now Fudge can seize assets belonging to Death Eaters but he'll most likely have to go through the courts to do so. The main thing in his favour is the fact that the Ministry is at war. What is less clear is whether this extends to circumstances where the heir to an estate is not yet of age. In fact, one of the other senior partners and myself were discussing the matter with the Bones' and Longbottoms' family lawyers yesterday. I believe you know the current heirs Mr Potter?"

"Susan Bones and Neville's also in Gryffindor" Harry answered.

Austin nodded though Harry suspected the older wizard had already known the details. "However, given your situation Mr Potter, I believe you may be able to circumvent a lot of the problems that might occur"

Harry straightened his back. "How's that?" he asked eagerly.

"There is a way, I believe, for you to take control your own finances" Austin replied. "Through the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black, former heir to the Black estate"

Silence met his statement. Harry clenched his hands as those words echoed in his head. Remus and Tonks also showed signs of grief and discomfort about the news. "How do you know that Sirius ... is dead" Remus finally managed to ask.

Austin looked surprised and upset at the reaction of his three visitors. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you all knew. I apologise for bringing it up in such a manner. I'm afraid that it becomes instinctual somewhat considering my line of work. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? A glass of water?"

All three declined and so Austin continued to speak, allowing his visitors a few more minutes to fully compose themselves. "I'm not sure what you know about magical documents. A will shares many similar attributes to a magical contract. In fact, in many ways, it is just another form of a contract. An alert is sounded when the Will comes into effect, so we know that the person in question had passed on. This occurred in the case of Sirius Black about a month ago"

"Why weren't we told about this before now?"

"I attempted to post the summons but the self-addressing quill could not locate you. In fact, Mr Potter, I have been unable to contact you at all. It is only because Mr Lupin here arranged a meeting, that I have had the opportunity to talk to you" Austin stated, though there was an undercurrent of confusion and slight annoyance. "I did, however, send an owl to Hogwarts since I knew that you were still attending the school. It seems that the message was not passed on to you"

Remus frowned. "I guess it's still there somewhere. The Headmaster is incredibly busy at the moment, as you can guess. Or perhaps the owl returned?"

Austin shook his head. "The owl returned minus the letter. It must be, as you say, at Hogwarts then. Anyway, you are here now Mr Potter and I can go over the main points of the Will now. I must warn you that the whole business is very complicated so feel free to ask me to clarify matter, though I'll try to keep it understandable" the old wizard said, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back, though he was sure that his nervousness was obvious to all in the room. Austin nodded before looking at Harry's guards. "It is also quite fortunate that you, Mr Lupin and Miss Tonks, are also present since the Will also refers to you." Remus shook his head stiffly while Tonks kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. 

"Now the first point of order will be dealing with Sirius' Will, however, also linked to that is the management of the Black Estate" Austin began.

"But I thought Mrs Malfoy was trying to claim the Black House and vaults" Harry questioned.

"Ah. Yes. In fact, I believe she has been in contact with the firm several times. It seems that Mrs Malfoy did not realise that Mr Black had transferred the handling of all matters pertaining the Black Estate to this particular firm before his death. It seems she had to contact several people and lawyers before she discovered we held the account" Austin replied. Harry had the impression that Austin was quite amused by the news. 

"Serves her right" Tonks muttered under her breath from her seat to Harry's right. "Stupid cow"

Remus coughed while everyone else pretended to ignore the comment. "Now as I was saying" Austin continued. "The Black Estate and Sirius Black's Will have dependant clauses and conditions attached. It's perhaps easier to go over the basics of Sirius Black's Will. Mr Black was aware of the line of inheritance and as such made several alterations to both contracts. The Black Estate will pass down to the next male heir. However, since Mr Black left no dependants, male or female, by blood, the person who would inherit the Estate is a Mr Draco Malfoy"

"What!" Harry shouted. "How can someone like that slimy prat be next in line? That's just wrong, especially since he's practically a junior Death Eater!"

Mr Austin seemed torn between sympathy and severity but finally chose to ignore the outburst. "However Mr Black foresaw this problem and so made up a legal binding document. In it, he declares that Harry James Potter is his heir. There is a note expressing his apologies that you, Mr Lupin, cannot be named. Primarily since you are a werewolf and would likely lose to Mrs Malfoy if she contested the Will. However, if Mr Potter accepts, there are several instructions Mr Black has left with regards to both Mr Lupin and Miss Tonks"

"He named me?" Harry asked in an uncertain voice. 

"Yes"

Remus furrowed his brow. "How is that possible. Won't young Draco Malfoy have a better claim since he has Black blood in his veins?" he asked, though his distaste was evident in his tone.

"That would normally be correct, but apparently Sirius Black anticipated this. The documentation doesn't explain how it is possible, but he expressly states that if Mr Potter agrees, he will be the primary heir. If Mr Potter were to die without any dependants, then the Black Estate would revert back to Mr Malfoy or his dependants"

"I think I'm getting a headache" Harry complained, not liking the talk about his dying before having children, a possibility that seemed far too likely in his opinion.

"You're not the only one" Tonks groaned. "Give me a bad guy any day!"

Austin chuckled. "Indeed. Would you like a break?" Remus and Tonks turned to Harry, who finally decided to continue. "Unfortunately, there are a couple of hidden clauses in Mr Black's personal Will that I cannot discern nor inform you on. I believe his intention was that you either knew what the clauses involved, or could anticipate them"

Remus snorted while Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius was a Marauder and even Harry knew that whatever Sirius had planned was likely to be as far away from the norm as possible. However, Harry had also implicitly trusted the dark-haired animagus, and deep down, he felt that Sirius would have held his best interests at heart.

"Now, Mr Black has stated that his personal vault at Gringotts, UK branch, is to be evenly split between Mr RJ Lupin, Mrs A Tonks, and Miss N Tonks. His motorbike is bequeathed to Mr HJ Potter. The documents for these items are here," Austin said, before passing several parchments across the table. "Finally, Mr Black wrote another magical contract, which involves a fair few issues, hence the reason why I have left it to last. It affects what I have already explained, as well as the conditions for the Black Estate, and Mr Potter's future"

Remus, Tonks, and Harry exchanged looks. Harry was not sure if he could cope with any more legal minefields and conditions. It was more suited towards Hermione, not him. Still he tilted his head and attempted to understand what was about to be explained.

"This document here" Austin started, laying a hand upon a piece of parchment. "Not only declares that Mr Potter will officially become Mr Black's heir, but also is a document of emancipation"

Remus tensed up while Tonks let out a low whistle. Harry, on the other hand, was confused. "I'm sorry, but what does that mean?"

"It means that if you sign this contract that Mr Black wrote, you will become an adult in the wizarding world subject to several conditions. That means that you would be well within your legal right to inherit the Black Estate"

"Meaning that Fudge or Malfoy can't get their hands on it" Harry questioned.

"Yes"

"Wait a minute" Remus interrupted. "Do you fully understand what this will do? If you become an emancipated minor?"

"I'd be considered an adult" Harry replied, slightly confused.

"Not just that Harry. You'd be subject to Fudge's manipulations to a greater degree. As a minor, Dumbledore can protect you to a much greater degree" Remus explained.

A slightly bitter look crossed Harry's face before being replaced by sadness. "It's not helped me all that much so far, has it?" Harry asked. "Do you think Sirius would have done this if he didn't think it was for the best?"

"I'm not sure" Remus finally replied. "Sirius was a lot of things and he was one of my best friends, but..."

"Even so, if it was about my welfare, Sirius always made sure I was safe. Hell, he even ... even died to save me. Isn't that enough Moony?" Harry pressed.

Remus turned sad brown eyes away for a moment. Finally, he met Harry's emerald orbs once more. "I trusted Sirius when it came to you and I still will. The choice is yours, but keep in mind, this won't be the easy answer to all your problems. Most likely, you'll have Fudge, the Ministry, and Mrs Malfoy to deal with. Dumbledore too!"

"So?" Harry asked. Without waiting for an answer, Harry turned to Tonks for her opinion. The young Auror smiled at Harry in reply. Turning to Austin, Harry said "I understand and agree"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Well then, if you'll sign this. It states that you are of free will and sound mind and agree to become Sirius Black's heir and thus heir to the Black Estate, and that you agree to you new emancipated status" Austin stated, pushing a piece of parchment across the table. 

Harry glanced at the main bulk of the writing, making out various phrases pertaining to him. At the bottom was a place for Harry to sign. He accepted the quill from the lawyer and started to scratch his name onto the parchment. 

**__**

Harry James...

Many months down the line, Harry would still never be able to explain what possessed him to sign the document in the manner that he did, but he was grateful, nevertheless, that he did.

**__**

... Black Potter

Harry watched as the ink glistened on the magical contract. As Harry finished scripting the final letter, a white light surrounded him, causing the three adults in the room to rise to their feet, wands ready for an attack. A minute later, the light dissipated and Harry slouched into his chair.

Remus took two steps until he was kneeling in front of Harry's chair. "Harry? Harry? Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked, his worry obvious to all. Austin conjured up several cups of tea and pressed it into Harry's slightly numb hands. 

Harry took a sip of the warm brew before finally looking at the werewolf. "What happened just then?"

"I've no idea. Are you feeling better now? Do you remember anything?"

"I'm just a bit cold but the tea's helping with that. It wasn't a mental attack, my barrier's still holding up. I don't feel any different Remus" Harry replied. "Just a bit tired"

"I think it's probably best if we end this meeting now and arrange another one tomorrow?" Austin suggested.

"Yes" Remus replied distractedly. "That seems fine"

The next few minutes were a blur. Austin seemed to be sorting out several pieces of parchment and handing several to Remus. Harry did manage to hear that one copy was for his records, one for Austin's company files, one for the Ministry and one for Gringotts. Harry had wondered how there could be so many when he had only signed the one, but apparently it because the documents were magical contracts. He vaguely remembered that Remus and Tonks both signed several documents, attesting as witnesses before the two wizards vanished, leaving Harry with Tonks.

To pass the time, Tonks used her metamorphagus abilities to change her nose, leading to Remus and Austin finding the pair giggling upon their return. "Glad to see you are feeling better Mr Potter" Austin said. "Now I've made arrangements and booked a suite at a nearby hotel. We'll meet again tomorrow to go through the Black Estate and it's implications as well as the Potter Estate. Also, I'd suggest you have a look at the paperwork that Mr Lupin is holding and send the signed contracts to the Ministry as soon as possible"

"Uh. Right" Harry replied, though completely confused. He saw Remus send him a sympathetic look and knew that he could ask the older man for help. "Okay then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow Mr Austin"

"Indeed Mr Potter," Austin said, offering his hand for a handshake.

Harry shook the hand and the three of them finally made their way to the first room they had arrived in. Harry suddenly realised that he had no idea where he was going. "Remus?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Hold on. It's called the Basel Noir"

~~~~~~~~~~

Many thanks to **RogueFankFC, captuniv, Raphaelle, and Black Vengeance** for reading and reviewing!

****

RogueFankFC - I think we may see a bit more of the lawyers for a while yet. Not quite. Fudge is going to do is anything in his power to make life harder for Harry. It's quite definitely a personal thing now. But it's slightly more subtle, after all, Fudge can't be seen be obviously going after Harry.

****

captuniv - I agree, especially with Dudley's (small) influence. I can honestly say, that Harry has a lot to discover about his heritage and his inheritance. Especially all the particulars of the latter. 

****

Black Vengeance - Ah. That is because I don't have a beta reader to check these things. I don't have any idea how to go about to get one and this story is literally written, checked for obvious grammar/spelling mistakes and posted, since I don't have time to go into it further Is likely true regarding the commas situation. Sorry.


	5. Welcome to the Black Family!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plotlines. Comments can be sent to jewel_of_atlantis@yahoo.co.uk 

****

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Black Family!

Harry sat in the plush navy sofa in what could be considered to be the living room of the suite they were resting it. Harry barely remembered flooing to the hotel and checking in, before getting to the suite. Instead, he had stumbled into what looked to be a bedroom and fell asleep.

Harry found himself in a very strange dream. It had started in the office, just as he was about to sign the contract. However, he did not see the scene from his point of view, but rather from above. The ink pronouncing Harry James Black Potter glistened on the parchment as it dried. A few seconds later, the unusual white light appeared from nowhere. Except from this viewpoint, Harry could see that it had emanated from within him, from his chest.

Harry barely had a moment to consider the implications when he was torn away from Austin's office. He found himself in nowhere. Technically, the description was not true. It was obviously somewhere but there was nothing to indicate where he was. There were no landmarks, no people, and no items. 

In fact, what puzzled Harry the most was the lack of light and shadow. Harry could not even begin to explain it, nor did he understand it. He could see. However, there was nothing to see. There was no source of light and no features to provide a shadow. Yet, Harry knew that the light and shadow was merely hidden. It was a void, yet Harry could sense ... something. 

Harry felt a pull within his soul, become more insistent and so he followed it. The scene changed once more. He was in Austin's office again and this time he was seeing events from his own eyes. It was normality. Well, as close as to normal when you were the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry shook his head. The dream did not disturb him, but rather provided him with a measure of comfort he could not explain. Instead, Harry tried to focus his attentions on the pile of paper in his lap while it was quiet.

Remus had gone down to the reception to order some snacks and drinks, while Tonks was in the bathroom, if the off-key singing was anything to go by. Harry winced at a particularly loud off-key note.

Harry had finally discovered what that nagging feeling in Austin's office had been about. The file had a picture of the Black family crest, something that Harry had never really noticed before. It was stamped onto almost every piece of parchment in his pile. The papers that he had scanned, so far, were filled with legal nonsense and mostly dealt with the Black Estate through the ages. It mainly talked about the line of inheritance and Harry wondered what Sirius would have said if he could see it now. Under his Godfather's name was his own, having been magically added upon the signing of the contract. 

The door to their suite opened and closed without Harry noticing. It was only when Remus sat down at the dining table and coughed, did Harry look up. "You're back" he said, realising as soon as the words were out that it had been an incredibly stupid observation.

"I spoke to the witches downstairs, once they stopped giggling that is, and got them to send up a selection of food for tea" Remus said, running a hand through his greying hair. "It's been a while since I've had to use my French. I might have embarrassed myself down there"

"What did you say?"

A light blush stained his cheeks. "I may have asked for a naked breakfast"

"Moony!"

"What? I meant to say we wanted our breakfast brought up in the morning. Except I said '_breakfast in bed_' rather badly I think"

Harry sniggered, ignoring the scowl that Remus sent him. "Nice one Moony"

"I'd like to see you do better. Can you speak French?"

"Umm." Harry stalled for a moment before continuing. "No? But that only mean that I can't embarrass myself like that!"

Remus rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. "Are those the papers Austin gave you?"

"That they are. It's all gobbledegook to me really" Harry replied. He got up and walked over to the table, bringing the bundles of parchment. He laid the one he had been examining out in front of Remus and himself. "The Black Estate papers have a magically updating family tree by the looks of it. Here"

Harry pointed a finger at the area he wanted Remus to look at. Remus followed the finger. "Well that's not wholly unexpected I guess"

"How so?"

"You signed the papers, you accepted Sirius naming you as his dependant and heir. As such, he pretty much adopted you" Remus said.

"But how can I be on the Black family tree. Isn't this kind of thing based on blood magic?"

"In most cases, yes" Remus replied. "But not all"

"Great" Harry groaned. "Is this another case of 'Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived so let's make things special where he's concerned'"

"It's rare, I'll grant you that but not unheard of" Remus said. "An heir is not necessarily bound by blood. In some cases, it can be by magic"

"Pardon?"

"I think ... and this is only a theory ... but you're Sirius' heir and thus a Black by extension, because you're bonded by magic"

"Are you sure? How?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm really not the person to ask. Flitwick might be better, or some of the charms specialists in the Ministry. Dumbledore might know since he's obviously studied some forms of Ancient Magic. I know of a Professor in Ancestral Magic and Traditions at a University in Italy. All I remember is a small part of what your mother discovered during her advanced studies in Charms. Occasionally, a family that could not have children would use various forms of blood and ancestral magic to 'create' an heir, who is related to the family by blood and magic.

"However, Blood Magic became unfavourable to many people because of it's misrepresentation of being a Dark Art. It isn't but it has many uses in magic, both Light and Dark. Given many people's reactions to this, families adopted the practice of binding through magic."

"So I'm not a Black by blood?" Harry questioned.

"I don't believe so, but you'd have to test it to be sure. I believe Professor Snape could brew a potion for you to find out" Remus replied.

"I'd rather not" Harry spat. "I'm sure I can find out another way. At least I'm not related to the Malfoys then"

"Ah, but you are" Remus interrupted. Harry blinked. "By magic" Remus continued. "You're technically a Black now. You signed that parchment Harry James Black Potter. So technically, you're related to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy"

"As well as my mother and I" a new voice added. Both Remus and Harry turned to see Tonks, who was currently flashing between blue and pink coloured hair. 

"Tonks? You're flashing" Harry stated.

"Which one do you prefer?" she asked, striking a pose.

"Blue" Harry replied. 

Tonks concentrated and her hair turned blue. She made her way to the table, only stumbling once. "What'cha talking about Harry?"

"Whether I'm related to Malfoy or not. Apparently, Remus thinks I've been bonded to the Black family by magic. Therefore, I'm a Black, but not by blood. Does that make any sense?" Harry asked.

"Umm ... yes?" Tonks replied, though still looking confused.

"No? Me neither"

"Well, I doubt anyone would be able to explain it better than Sirius. You mother may have been the Charms expert but Sirius was tutored in magic since he could read. He probably couldn't best your mother but that doesn't mean he knew nothing at all. Added to that the small library in Grimmauld Place, who knows what he managed to do" Remus added. "It's probably best to just accept it as just is"

"Oh joy. Can you imagine the reaction when Malfoy finds out? Fudge isn't going to be too happy either I bet" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well you should get on with those documents so you can send the papers off to the Ministry" Tonks pointed out. 

"Here's a point though" Harry started. "We all know Sirius is- was innocent, but that he's ... dead now, but no-one outside of us and the Death Eaters know. I doubt they'll announce that Sirius died since well they're the bad guys, and because it won't help Malfoy. So why should the Ministry believe me, if and when I send these documents over?"

Remus' answer was short. "They have to"

"Why?"

Tonks decided to answer. "Because the documents you're sending will be magical contracts. They're almost impossible to forge, unless you use some specialised Dark Arts magic and risk invoking several clauses. The mere fact that the signed contract exists means that they have to believe that Sirius has passed on"

"This sounds so cold ... so callous"

Remus looked up. "Talking about Sirius like this?"

"Yes"

The werewolf sighed. "I know" was the only response.

"So what else do you have there Harry?" Tonks questioned in an attempt to change the subject.

"Documents about Sirius' Will ... there are some smaller details he wanted to sort out. Instructions about Grimmauld Place's use, except because of the Fidelius charm it all looks like nonsense. Took me a while to understand what that meant. And apparently I've inherited that traitor too" Harry spat.

"Traitor?" Tonks asked.

"Kreacher"

"Oh"

"What's happened to him?"

"The Hogwarts House elves are 'looking after' him" Remus answered. "I think they've bound his powers temporarily or something like that. House Elf magic can be quite peculiar"

"Well that's perfectly fine for now" Harry muttered. "The less I think of that miserable excuse for a House Elf the better"

"Anything else?"

"Just the fact that although he's given me his motorbike, he says he doesn't know where it is. Last he remembers, Hagrid had it. Something to sort out soon enough"

"You, young man, are not getting on that bike!" Remus scolded, suddenly perking up. 

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "You can't stop me!" he challenged.

Remus stopped to think for a moment before realising that Harry was right. "Right then. You can't ride that bike unless you pass that Muggle exam then. It's a health hazard!"

Harry would have thought it amusing to continue to wind Remus up, but decided that the older wizard in fact was making a valid point. "Well I have to find the thing first. It's been fifteen years. Merlin knows if it'll still work properly. But yes Uncle Moony, I will take a CBT first before using the bike" Harry promised.

Harry pretended that he did not hear Remus' muttered reply of "Not if I get a say!"

Tonks, on the other hand, looked to be confused by something on the family tree. "What's wrong Tonks?" Harry asked.

Tonks looked up at the two wizards with wide eyes. "I think I'm related to Snape!"

"Pardon?" "What!"

"How?" was the combined question.

"There" Tonks said, pointing out a branch that Harry had overlooked. "It looks like he's a second cousin ... I think"

"Oh great" Harry groaned. 

"It's really complicated and genealogy is really not my thing! It looks like Snape's mother was Araminta Snape, nee Meliflua. She was Sirius' mother's cousin, which seems simple enough, but it seems she's the youngest daughter in her family and well..." here Tonks' nose crinkled in distaste. "A female, so not included in the line of inheritance. So that means that Snape's not quite my direct cousin, but rather, Sirius' second cousin!"

Remus blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ... I think. Here look" Tonks offered.

Remus quickly scanned the parchment for several minutes. "I think this must be one of the most convoluted family tree's I've ever seen, but that's not really surprising since the Black's are one of the oldest pure-blooded families around. Anyhow, it looks like you're right"

"Did Sirius ever tell you?" Tonks asked curiously.

Remus ran a hand through his greying hair. "No. He didn't. Then again, he did hate Snape at Hogwarts. Why would he admit that Snape was in fact his second cousin? He insisted that most of his blood relations weren't his family, so why would Snape be different?"

"So that would make Snape and I distant cousins then?" Tonks said out loud. "_Yuck!_"

Remus and Tonks suddenly realised that Harry had not commented on the discovery. They both turned as one to look at the messy-haired teenager. Harry was pale and his eyes were wide in disbelief. He swallowed several times before speaking. "What? How? Why wasn't it on the tapestry in Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

Remus and Tonks could only shrug in answer. "It could quite possibly be there. Were you looking for Snape?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No I wasn't"

"Well then. I don't know if Sirius told you, but the pureblood families are all related to each other somewhere or another. I doubt it's possible to include everyone on that tapestry and there are other's who were left out, I presume, for whatever reason. On the other hand, we could have missed it completely. I know I didn't pay all that much attention to it" Remus replied.

"Does that mean..."

"..."

"I'm related to Snape?" Harry asked, the disgust in his tone clear.

"I guess so," Tonks replied, ignoring the dark look Harry threw at her.

"Not by blood though" Remus tried to reassure. "You're only related by the fact that you're Sirius' heir"

"That isn't going to help matters!" Harry exclaimed. "Snape already hates me since I'm me. Add the fact that he hated my father and Sirius and now I'm a Black as well! I'm just screwed" he moaned.

Tonks spoke up, though it seemed she didn't want to. "Actually, that's not all"

"What else? Oh wait! I know!" Harry replied in a sarcastic tone. "Since it seems no one knows that Sirius and Snape were second cousins, he could have tried to inherit the Black Estate"

"Umm"

"You're kidding!"

"No. Think about it!" Tonks replied.

"Okay. By magic, I'm definitely Sirius' heir and thus master of the Black Estate, all things considering. However, the problem is that the Ministry still thinks that Sirius was a Death Eater ... bloody idiots!" Harry started. Remus nodded and Harry continued. "So they could try and have Sirius' will invalidated?"

"That's an option that the Ministry and Narcissa Malfoy can pursue. They'd have to go through the courts though"

"But they wouldn't win, right?" Harry pressed. "These papers prove Sirius passed on by the mere fact that they exist right? Therefore, by going to trial, we'd be able to prove that Sirius was innocent. It can only help"

Remus frowned before finally replying with an "I expect so."

"Right then" Harry said with a small hint of satisfaction. "If I hadn't been named Sirius' heir then Narcissa Malfoy could have claimed it, or your mother Tonks"

"That's right, but my mum would likely not win. She was disinherited and it should be somewhere in the papers here. Besides, remember the Black Estate passes down the male line"

"Okay" Harry replied hesitantly. "Now, if Malfoy didn't manage to claim the Estate, say because he's a Death Eater or at least going to be one, which is probably the truth anyway, then the Estate can be claimed by another male relation, such as..."

"There you have it!" Tonks shouted. 

"Snape" Harry finished flatly. "Do you think he knew?"

Remus sent a sympathetic smile at Harry. "About what?"

"He could have owned the Black Estate. I bet he'd have loved that. A final nail to Sirius' coffin!" Harry spat. 

"Harry" Remus said warningly.

"Stuff it Remus!" Harry snapped. "Sorry, but you know what I think of Snape right now, especially since I managed to protect my thoughts with Occlumency. If he'd been more helpful rather than sneer and mock me ... taunt me then..."

Many minutes passed as Harry calmed himself, pushing the thought of Snape away. Remus shared a look with Tonks, both of them realising the truth of Harry's words. Neither felt too enamoured with Snape either but realised that his skill and status was necessary to defeat Voldemort. Instead, they turned their attention back to Harry who was examining more of the papers on the table in an attempt to distract himself.

As he was reading a section on the vaults that the Estate held at Gringotts, Harry spoke up once more. "I've got to send some of those papers off to Gringotts and the Ministry. I can't see the goblins having much of a problem but what about Fudge?" Harry asked. He looked up to meet Remus' warm brown eyes. "He's not going to like it"

"That's putting it mildly" Remus replied. A glint appeared in his eyes. He had heard all about Umbridge's actions at Hogwarts, though not from Harry. Added the oppression of werewolves only increased his dislike of Fudge and his lackeys. "He's not going to accept it at any rate. I hope you're prepared for trouble. In fact, it might be a good idea to talk to Austin about that tomorrow"

"What do you think Fudge would do?"

Tonks spoke up. "Do those papers include details about your emancipation?"

Harry looked confused for a second. "Umm. Yes. Why?"

"Well, your first problem is getting Fudge to admit Sirius was innocent and now deceased. That's actually easier than the rest, but you actually have to get Fudge to listen to you. If you can do that then I don't think the rest of it's a problem"

"Since the Will states that the Malfoys won't get anything and they can't really contest the Will since we're right and they're wrong" Harry said.

Remus looked slightly amused. "Well if you want to put it like that" 

"I like it" Tonks stated with a smile.

Harry smirked. "Anyway, so we prove Sirius is innocent, the Will can't be contested and since I've been emancipated ... I can control the Estate, not Fudge! So all that tripe in the Prophet won't happen"

Remus looked slightly troubled. "With regards to the Black Estate, yes. However, whether that applies to your other assets? I don't know"

"Why not?"

"For starters, Austin would have mentioned it" Remus replied. "Secondly, you know magic is defined in several ways?"

"Yes" Harry drawled, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, given that we're dealing with magical contracts, the bindings get more complicated, as is the case with legal things" Remus said. "Austin could better explain this but you're emancipated as Harry James Black Potter." Harry just stared at Remus, who sighed. "Right. Think of the Marauders' Map?" Harry nodded. "When we wrote that, we differentiated ourselves. We'd be identified by our proper names, but to access the map, we'd use our nicknames. Can you understand how the magic differs with the name?"

Harry slowly nodded his head. "With the map's capabilities, it somehow uses magic to identify and place the person, including yourselves." Remus nodded in encouragement. "Where as the protection and security charms, while obviously cast by you, were tied into your nicknames"

Remus smiled. "The basics are correct. That Map is actually enchanted, but that's not the point. The magic is dependent on the name. I'm not prepared to say, but I would assume that your parents would have used your birth name in the documents. Whether that holds true now? I don't know. We'll have to wait until we can ask Austin"

"So Fudge might not be able to get the Black Estate, but he could control my vault even though I'm emancipated" Harry asked.

"He could try, but like your lawyer said, it's unlikely that he can pass such a measure" Remus replied. "There's too much opposition and not enough benefits. There's no point worrying about it now, you can ask Austin tomorrow"

Harry nodded, though still worried, and began to separate several parchments from his pile and push them to the side. Upon Tonks' questioning look, he explained that those were the documents to be sent to Gringotts and the Ministry. He had just finished skimming a long boring page, having not retained a single fact before turning to the next page. Harry was astonished that he was actually reading it, but then he recalled that he had come a long way since the events at the Ministry.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, having started to read a new document. 

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Have you any idea how much the Black Estate includes?" a stunned Harry asked.

"Why do you think Fudge seemed so eager to claim it?" Remus replied dryly.

"I guessed, but this is ... this is scary!" Harry muttered. "This says there are several properties. Grimmauld Place isn't mentioned specifically, but it's one of two properties in Britain. Apparently there's also a chateau in southern France, and one in Germany"

"Sounds like one for each major school of magical education" Tonks commented. 

"There are at least five different vaults here! Why would anyone need five vaults?" Harry asked out loud. "They've got investments in several companies, which actually explain the extra vaults somewhat, including Gladrags and..."

"And?" Remus prompted. 

"The Noir franchise" Harry said, his voice rising.

"Noir franchise?"

"This hotel for one"

"You own this hotel?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

Harry's mouth flapped like a goldfish for several moments before he regained his senses. "No ... not quite. It's a majority share though"

"You own this hotel?" Tonks repeated.

"Tonks! Good God, why me!" Harry exclaimed, dropping his head onto the table.

Remus reached over and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and a minute later, Harry raised his head, looking wary and defeated. "This would happen to me, wouldn't it?" he asked.

"Owning a hotel? At sixteen while also having the legal status of an adult?" Tonks remarked. "Completely normal"

Remus had an innocent look on his face. "Well, you can't get a better present for your sixteenth!" he commented. He looked at the other two surprised faces and he could not stop the small twitch of his lips. This broke the tension and all three started to laugh, filling that large room.

Once they had all composed themselves, Harry decided to speak up. "Hell of a gift! Still I wish Sirius was still here. I'd have given it all up," he said.

"We all would" Tonks replied, Remus nodding in agreement. "Think of it as Sirius' present though"

"It's just the kind of thing he would have done you know. He always wanted to do something big for your seventeenth but well ... you'll find out soon enough" Remus said, ignoring Harry's curious look. "So that left sixteen. Use it to remember him by. He'd have wanted you to enjoy yourself and make good use of the Black money. He always referred to it as blood money"

"I think I better send a note to Gringotts along with those papers and find out the actual status of all these accounts and assets" Harry said. He grabbed an available quill and parchment off the table and scratched out a quick note before putting it ontop of the pile.

"Anything else interesting in there Mr Galleonaire?" Tonks asked. Tonks snickered as Harry a glare her way. "What! It's probably true!" she said in her own defence. "I can't believe you own a hotel"

Harry rolled his eyes but made no comment. He skimmed the details of the locations of the other properties and lands owned by the Blacks. It was rather extensive but Harry presumed it had been built up over the years. Harry sighed. He knew that the documents would take a while longer to go through, but it seemed there was nothing else to do, even if it was his birthday. 

Remus and Tonks had moved a small distance away to discuss something amongst themselves, but would keep on looking over at Harry. To distract himself from the small print and legal talk, Harry prepared the two set of documents for the Ministry and Gringotts. He was just wondering how he would send them when he didn't have an owl when there was a peck at the window. Before Harry could even get up, Remus had opened the window. It was Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix. 

Remus removed a letter and scanned it before moving back to the table and writing a quick reply. He blew on the wet ink to dry it before rolling it up once more. 

Meanwhile Harry approached the beautiful magical creature. "Would you mind taking several packages for me Fawkes?" he asked. The phoenix stared at him with black beady eyes before bowing his head and letting out a short trill. Harry's heart filled with warmth and he finished off the two packages and was about to attach them to Fawkes' leg when Remus appeared at his elbow. "Can you send this as well?" the werewolf asked. Fawkes allowed Remus to attach his letter. With a cry, the phoenix disappeared, presumably to deliver the packages.

Remus returned to talk to Tonks, who had set up a chessboard, while Harry returned to his paperwork. He made a mental note to suggest that they cancel the hotel dinner and go out instead, after all it was his birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~

Many thanks to **RogueFanKC, evilneville, silver, Sharker11, captuniv, LL, Black Vengeance, Earl, Aanchal, **and **Raph **for leaving a review. 

****

RogueFanKC - Consider it's all a mystery to me as well! I think I really need to find a beta reader for this. I think I already explained 1. It was because an alarm went off on Sirius' files, indicating that person died. I mention what it was that nagged Harry in this chapter. It's not a big thing, but something that you'd notice but not place. Now number 2. Someone at Hogwarts did get the letter but it was sent after the school year ended. Who and why? You'll have to wait! As for the Ministry trying to seize assets. The Black Estate is one of the largest which currently (to the Ministry's knowledge) had no executor or heir, but not the only one. Another is the Crouch Estate for example. Narcissa is trying to stop the Ministry from getting Black assets and Fudge? He's just after the money and status, but he considers that fact that Sirius is Harry's Godfather to be a bonus.

****

silver - Fudge's reactions will come soon. As for what he'll do? The obvious really. Trying to make himself look better by any means possible. He's got a real grudge against Harry now, even more than against Dumbledore. He's going to take satisfaction in making Harry's life hell since he thinks it's Harry's fault he's in this mess now! Stupid isn't he? Nevertheless, sly and manipulative all the same. Maybe he was a Slytherin? I've dropped enough hints about the Potter, Longbottom, Bones etc Estates. Fudge will be around a while though, since this story is about the politics power struggles and it's effect on Harry.

****

Sharker11 - (1) Harry's not 'devoted' to Hermione. She's not perfect, but Harry acknowledges her strengths. There is no pairings planned as of yet (since this is almost literally off the top of my head. It's open to almost any pairing). Although Harry and Dumbledore have said Voldemort's returned for over a year, most people won't remember that. They'll likely focus on the current news, especially since it's Lord Thingy! *smirk* 

(2) As for Remus' supposedly stupid statement. I'm sticking with the saying: '**_Better the devil you know_**'. Fudge may be an idiot, but if he was removed from office, you'd have to have some kind of election or war cabinet. Who's to say that the new Minister won't be a secret Death Eater? Voldemort managed to get spies and Death Eaters everywhere. At this stage, it is stupid to get rid of Fudge, simply because you could end up with someone worse and the Order and the Ministry have enough to deal with. 

(3) I admit to only reading the fifth book one and a half times, but I remember Dumbledore saying that the protection was based on Lily's blood. Nowhere does it say it disappears at the coming of age. I believe that the protection will only go if Petunia (and possibly Dudley too) dies, or if Harry does not return there once a year. 

Harry is an adult legally, but the protection remains. As a minor, you have a lot of protection when you're at school, more than you probably realise. As an adult, Harry now has to manage the Black Estate and there are other consequences for his other assets. He also has certain responsibilities that will come up later in the story. The main problems arise in the fact that he still has to finish his education. You'll see the extent of Dumbledore's actions in later chapters.

****

captinuv - Hitches? That's putting it mildly! Actually, Sirius' Will was a surprise, at least the emancipation. Dumbledore's a strange one. I believe he really does love Harry but he also manipulates him. It's going to be a hard one to balance and write. However, the latter is on the right lines. Control. Power. Politics. Malfoy will come into this later and you'll see Fudge's reaction soon.

****

LL - See the first part of (3) in Sharker11's answer for the protection. You were spot on with A though! Congratulations!

****

Earl - I prefer independant!Harry too. I hate the fact that he seems rather apathetic about certain things, family especially, and school work. He's got the brains and power and I wish he'd use it! Dumbledore's reaction should be coming up at some point. Wonder what he'll think! LOL. His friend's reactions ... haven't quite decided on all of them yet, but I've got a vague idea.

****

Aanchal - Fudge isn't, technically, being evil. He's being vindictive, opportunist, a prat, annoying ... a politician. There's no benefit to getting rid of Fudge since it'll lead to many more problems than solutions right now. Besides which, Harry's not quite forgiven the media yet for the lies they printed the previous year, but he will be getting more (unwanted) exposure.


	6. A Fudge Interlude

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plotlines. Comments can be sent to jewel_of_atlantis@yahoo.co.uk 

****

Chapter 6: An Fudge Interlude

Cornelius sat in his office, reading the document initiating and authorising the new Teaching Accreditation Scheme at Hogwarts once more. The Decree was so new that if he were to bring the parchment to his nose, he might have been able to smell the drying ink. However, Cornelius had a much better way to pass his time. He was currently replaying the look on that old fool's, Dumbledore, face when the legislation was passed.

Cornelius still maintained that Dolores place at Hogwarts was indeed necessary. After all, that old fool was starting up an Army, led by that brat, Potter. It was only because of Dolores' position that he had discovered it. He only wished that he could have another loyal employee at Hogwarts, but that old fool managed to meddle once more. Cornelius knew that the old fool and the brat would always be at the heart of the trouble. '_They should be related_' he snorted. '_At least I've managed to insure a measure of sanity in that school_'

The Accreditation programme was rather extensive. Only certain students who met the entry requirements would gain entry into the programme. Cornelius had also tried to include a clause to ensure those with exceptionally bad disciplinary records would not be eligible to partake but had eventually drop it. 

Cornelius knew that it was the right thing to do, especially considering the former wizards Dumbledore had appointed. Who in their right mind would have appointed a werewolf ... a dark creature to that post. Cornelius knew that the old fool was mad, but to display it so brazenly. Unfortunately, he would have to take it one step at a time.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings. He made sure that his robes were straight, grabbed a parchment, and began to write a few words. Finally, he called out. "Come in"

He continued to scribble a few meaningless words before finally looking up at his visitor. He managed to suppress rolling his eye when he noticed that it was Weasley who had entered.

"Yes Weasley?" he snapped.

"Minister" the younger wizard greeted. "The final group of examination results were sent out this morning and all students at Hogwarts should have received them by now. There is a master list at Hogwarts in addition to the one here for selection into the Accreditation programme. Would you like to look at it Sir or shall I make a list of eligible students?"

"Very well" Fudge replied. He really had little interest in the programme now that it had been initiated, "Anything else?"

"Gringotts have declined to start talks about gaining control of the vaults belonging to Death Eaters and Mrs Malfoy had started legal proceedings to claim guardianship of the Malfoy Estate" Weasley continued.

Cornelius furrowed his brows. "Just the Malfoy Estate? I thought she was trying to claim the Black Estate too?"

"Apparently she can't get a hold of the details about the Black Estate, according to rumours"

"Really?" Cornelius replied. "Weasley, find out what you can about why there's little information on the Black Estate and particularly who is dealing with it" he ordered. Cornelius could not believe the nerve of Lucius Malfoy. To attempt to manipulate him! The Minister of Magic! No, that would not do. Cornelius wanted to make Lucius pay, to make him regret the day he tried to influence me. That wizard ... no, that Death Eater did not deserve that money. With the Black and Malfoy Estates, Cornelius could use the funds to bolster his popularity. 

Cornelius knew that the war against Lord _Thingy _was going to be costly, both in terms of lives and money. He needed the money to train more Aurors. A few donations to St Mungos wouldn't go amiss either. Perhaps the Fudge Wing? Cornelius knew Dumbledore had that _secret _club. He could let them deal with Voldemort and he would provide the Aurors. It might be advised to increase the security about my home too. A few grants to help rebuild or as compensation ... after all, it is Death Eater money, who cares? 

Polite coughing brought Cornelius out of his scattered thoughts. He made a mental note to write down the ideas later and organise them. Perhaps with a few publicity pictures. "Yes Weasley?" he snapped. "Send another owl to Gringotts. Tell them that I demand a meeting"

"Yes Sir" the junior secretary replied dutifully. 

"Anything else?"

"You've received several Howlers, only about the normal amount since the Announcement. Actually I think they might be going down in numbers"

Ah. _The Announcement_. Humble pie. You-Know-Who was back. That hadn't gone down too well, but luckily, the wizarding community was too panicked about the Dark Lord's return and the Dementors to remember that he had denied it for so long. Cornelius thanked Merlin for their stupidity and that it was that which meant he was still Minister. He knew he was on shaky ground within the political circles, but he also knew that it was not good politics to remove a sitting Minister during a State of War. As long as he was seen to be acting and of course Cornelius was. Even he didn't want the Dark Lord to return.

The Aurors were mobilised and the Hit Squad of wizards were recruiting for new members. Cornelius had ensured that safety and protection information had been owled out to all wizarding homes. The new Teaching Accreditation Scheme would accelerate learning in certain subjects and gaining access to additional funds would only help the Ministry. 

"The Ministry's lawyers have had to postpone their appointment with you Minister" Weasley spoke on.

"They've what? My time is valuable. I don't have tim to wait around for quill scribbling galleon-grabbers!" he exclaimed, ignoring the small wince from the wizard.

"They send their apologies Minister!" he hurriedly explained. "I noted you had some free time this afternoon and scheduled them in for four pm"

"I'm expected at dinner with the Prichards!" 

"The meeting should be finished to give you plenty of time Minister" the young wizard hastened to assure.

Cornelius snorted. "Is that all?"

"Minister?"

"What!"

"Apparently the Potter boy has left his relatives" Weasley replied nervously.

"What do you mean left? Who is he with?"

"We don't know Sir"

"I thought I told you to make sure someone kept an eye on that brat!"

"Sir. The wizard in question was suddenly called back to the Ministry when Potter disappeared"

Cornelius could feel his eye begin to twitch. "Well who is he with? Your family?" he asked, this time noting the obvious wince. "Or is he with Dumbledore? I want to know where that dratted boy is! _Find out_"

"Y- Yes Minister" Weasley stuttered. 

"You better hope that that You-Know-Who or his lot didn't get that boy, otherwise the public will crucify me. Imagine the Boy-Who-Lived kidnapped by Death Eater while the Minister didn't know! Get on it now!"

Cornelius watched as Weasley hurried towards the exit. Just as the young wizard was about to close the door, he called out "Who was on duty when Potter vanished?"

Weasley looked back, his face slightly pale. "Dawlish Sir"

"Right. I want to see him tomorrow"

"Yes Minister" he replied before closing the door. 

Cornelius looked around the room. '_Damn it! That dratted infernal boy just can't stop making trouble for me! First with the whole Dark Lord and now he's going missing. The public reaction...' _Cornelius stopped his thoughts there on that matter. '_Let's hope that he hasn't been captured. It would give me the satisfaction of claiming the Potter Estate though. Imagine the look on the Old Fool's face, but I wouldn't be able to savour that. No. We shall find the boy first. Once we have him secured, I can leak it to the Prophet that the boy went missing. That's good. A couple of days later I schedule a press conference and present the boy._

'_It will take some work, but in those days I can talk some sense into that dratted boy. Make him say a couple of things? That would up my popularity just perfectly. Yes. Then when the Decree regarding the Estates and vaults is passed, I'll have to pop over to Hogwarts just to see Dumbledore and his golden boy's reaction. First, find the damned boy!_'

Cornelius let out a satisfied sounding grunt. '_If they could find the boy … then the whole plan would fit together just so_'. He leaned down slightly and started to look for a particular piece of parchment. Finally, looking past several colourful peacock quills and bottle of black and red ink, he found the innocent and plain piece of parchment.

****

Black

Malfoy

Crouch

Prewetts

Lestrange

Crabbe

Goyle

Rookwood

Dolohov

Potter

Bones

Longbottom

Malfoy

Zambini

MacDougal

The first group of names included many of the Estates that were held by convicted Death Eaters. Cornelius sometime would catch himself staring at those names and imagining what he could do with that huge amount of resources. He really did like the idea of a new ward in St Mungos named after him, but with those kind of resources he could certainly go further. Cornelius had heard rumours of the Black wealth and Lucius had never been afraid to show off his rich robes and bulging moneybags. 

Of course, Crouch had gone mad and his son a Death Eater and then Kissed. Cornelius held no sympathy for the now defunct family, after all, Crouch had almost got his job. Instead, Cornelius felt a strange feeling on satisfaction that the Crouch Estate could be used to further his own aims, and he spent a pleasant few minutes imagining old Barty turning in his grave.

The second group of names were those who were heirs to large family Estates. Cornelius recalled how Percy had noticed that they were all names of students in Potter's year. Cornelius had not noticed but had pushed the thought aside, after all, who cared that they were all in the same year. Of those, the Potter Estate was the most attractive. Cornelius had sometimes wondered in the past, had he a daughter Potter's age, he would have encouraged her to date that Potter boy. If only for the inheritance, but he hadn't, so he pushed that dream away. 

Cornelius knew that although those Estates had heirs, they would become future leaders in the Wizarding community. Unfortunately, Cornelius had no influence over them, only that Old Fool ... Dumbledore. Cornelius had realised the potential in those, for the most part, impressionable young witches and wizards. He only had to cultivate it and create a bond of trust. Unfortunately, Malfoy's traitor of a father was in Azkaban and from all he had heard, the Malfoy heir was a younger copy of his arrogant father. 

The Bones heir, however, could be a good candidate, he had believed. Amelia was a decent, if sometimes rather strict and fair, member of the Ministry, but she understood the need for Ministry guidance. Well that was until the details of his latest proposals had been discussed. He had expected more of Amelia, had Cornelius. However, Cornelius felt it was rather unfortunate that the Bones Estate had been split.

Potter, well the less said about the brat the better. Cornelius knew all too well about that boy's disregard for rules and regulations. Dolores had been utterly thorough in keeping him informed. He was too shielded by Dumbledore ... too protected in Cornelius' opinion. '_However, if I do manage to pass my proposals, I shall have no problems there. Potter won't be able to do anything except listen to me and do what I say. Longbottom too._' In his opinion and from the various rumours that he had heard, the Longbottom boy was easily led and with very little talent. Cornelius often wondered whether he could get the Longbottom boy to persuade the Potter brat to see things his way. '_Something to consider later_' Cornelius thought to himself.

Cornelius was interrupted from his musings by the sudden appearance of a phoenix and he jumped in his seat. He looked around the room before remembering that he was alone. He silently thanked Merlin that no one had seen him jump scared of a silly looking bird. Cornelius narrowed his eyes at the phoenix as the sudden realisation that it belonged to Dumbledore crossed his mind. '_Damn_' he thought. '_What does that Old Fool want now?_'

Fawkes seemed to stare at him with those black eyes and Cornelius had the impression that the bird had known exactly what he had been thinking. He glared at the red and gold bird, who then dropped a bulky envelope, before disappearing in the same manner that it had appeared in his office.

He grabbed the package and read the address. He could feel the blood drain from his face.

__

To whom it may concern regarding the Estate of the Black Family

A cold chill encompassed Cornelius and his heart beat faster and louder in his ears. He almost tore the documents inside in his haste to discover what had happened. Cornelius knew, though he could not explain how, that the letter only contained bad news. His plans to acquire the wealthy and influential Black Estate were about to vanish. 

With trembling hands, he shuffled the papers, wrinkling several in the process. "_Dear Merlin_!" he gasped.

He reread the document twice. Three times. The words did not change.

Cornelius knew there was no justice in this world.

Four words stood out.

**__**

Harry James Black Potter

The brat had done it again. He had once more foiled Cornelius' plans. '_How did that boy do it?_' A thought crossed Cornelius' mind. '_Could he stop this? Surely, Potter can't obtain the Black Estate? Black was a Death Eater ... his Will is null and void. The document can be nullified ... perhaps it's forged?_'

"_WEASLEY_!" he roared, his pale face rapidly turning puce.

The terrified Ministry worker appeared at his door. "Yes Minister" he squeaked upon seeing the Minister.

"GET THOSE LAWYERS HERE NOW!" he demanded. He didn't wait for Weasley to leave before hurrying to his desk for the bottle of Firewhisky he kept there. 'Damn that Potter brat!'

~~~~~~~~~~

Many thanks to **AJake, captuniv, Black Vengeance, sean, gaul1, Raphaelle, riantlykalopsic, DMP, **and **wadeki**.

****

AJake - I hope not to make it similar to that story, but it is one of my favourites too. This will start in on school eventually ... at Hogwarts.

****

captuniv - The Daily Prophet hmm? Well I don't know about that, but there are a couple of more inheritances to deal with first, primarily the Potter Estate, and a surprise one. From what I remember reading, I think there are several but I think I'll only deal with the ones in canon. I could change my mind though. 

****

Black Vengeance - It confuses me too. I'm going to look for a beta for this since it's going to get much more complicated before it gets better. Anyone you'd recommend?

****

Raphaelle - Fudge bashing will happen eventually. Waiting makes it much more sweeter! *snigger*


	7. Attentions of a Bumblebee

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!

Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plot lines. Comments can be sent to jewelofatlantisyahoo.co.uk

Chapter 7: Attentions of a Bumblebee

Albus turned his attention to the many rolls of parchment and documents that littered over his large desk. Long fingers traced the list of names written on the thick parchment. The list containing those students whose OWL results made them eligible to participate in the Teaching Accreditation programme.

"Bonnie," he called out loud seemingly to no one.

A few seconds later, a house-elf, dressed in the usual Hogwarts-style toga appeared. "How can Bonnie help Professor Dumbledore Sir?" she squeaked.

"Bonnie," Albus began. "Could you have a look at the East Wing for me. I believe that we'll need to relocate several students there. It should be large enough to house two years worth of students, don't you think?"

"Yes Professor," Bonnie replied. "Bonnie thinks that there is almost thirty rooms in the East Wings sir. The Turret tower is also attached to the East Wing Professor Dumbledore Sir."

Albus' blue eyes twinkled. "Ah yes," he said happily. "Such a perfect arrangement Bonnie don't you think? Those in their third year, the student teachers so to say, could reside in the Tower. Perfect!"

"Bonnie will look into it right now Sir!" the house-elf cried.

"Remember that you do not need to do the work on your own Bonnie" Albus reminded the eager looking house-elf. "Take some other elves."

"Bonnie likes work Professor Dumbledore. There isn't enough work in the summer Sir, but Bonnie will ask the other elves to help Sir," Bonnie replied in her high pitched voice. With a small pop, she disappeared.

Albus turned his attention back to the list. Fourteen students were eligible for the new Accreditation programme from the incoming Sixth year. Those in their Seventh year were too involved in their NEWT level studies to transfer into the programme and those in the fifth year had yet to take their OWL's. In truth, Albus realised that the programme was poorly planned, but it did have one particular advantage.

The Minister of Magic, the incompetent fool, would have no further say in the future of those students who wished to participate. Instead the students would only be held accountable to the Director of the Teaching Accreditation Programme and their supervising Professor. That Professor would be the one who taught the subject in which the student wished to specialise within. In truth, Albus acknowledged that the programme was almost independent from Hogwarts.

Albus knew that it would be hard for those who agreed to participate. The workload would be heavy and demanding. The lack of preparation and planning could only lead to disruption. Fortunately, the group of students who were eligible included several that had proved themselves highly adaptable. Students from all Houses ... from all backgrounds.

Albus could not suppress a small smile as he reread the list of names. Students who had gained an excellent result in their OWL exams. The high demands of the course meant that only those who gained _Outstanding _and _Exceeds Expectations _in five or more subjects were eligible. Only then could they teach a subject that they had gained an Outstanding in ... also dependent upon high NEWT results.

A knock at the door interrupted his musings. "Come in Minerva, Severus." Albus called out.

The Deputy Headmistress entered the room, allowing Severus to close the door behind her. Albus gestured towards the two, high-backed armchairs in front of his desk. The two Heads of Houses settled themselves while Albus opened his bottom drawer. He searched around for a moment before finally releasing a sigh of relief.

"Lemon Drops?" he asked.

"No thank you Albus," Minerva politely declined; though her distaste for the muggle sweet that Albus so often eat laced her tone. Severus made no such attempt at politeness. His sneer spoke volumes.

"Are you sure? Severus?" Albus persisted.

"Quite sure Headmaster," he replied, sarcasm rippling through his voice.

"A pity Severus. They're quite unusual really," Albus said. "Bitter. Yet as you continue, you encounter the sweetness. Very interesting ... how it's so conflicted in such a simple matter as taste."

Albus grinned enigmatically at the thought of his favourite sweet before conjuring up a tray of tea service. He took a few moments to pour tea for his colleagues and himself. Minerva liked a generous helping of cream and one sugar on hers, while Severus only took his with a dash of milk. After adding two sugars and cream to his own, Albus settled back into his seat.

"Have you seen the results Albus?" Minerva finally asked, setting her tea back onto its saucer.

"The OWL results?" Albus replied, feigning ignorance.

"Of course she means the bloody OWL results," Snape snapped. "How that group of dunderheads managed to pass any subject is a wonder in itself. Especially considering certain individuals in that year."

Albus took a sip of his tea, using the cup to hide his smile at Severus' indignation.

Minerva bristled at the Slytherin's comments; especially those aimed at her young charges. "Are you implying that you did not expect those students to have passed their Potions Owl's?" she asked, her Scottish brogue becoming stronger as she continued. "Including your Slytherins? What a pity Severus, especially since you pride yourself on your pass levels for previous years."

"I assure you, Minerva, that my Slytherins performed perfectly adequately in the Owl's." Snape snapped back.

Minerva raised a dark defined eyebrow. "Perhaps. However, I do believe that my Gryffindors out-performed your Slytherins by a rather significant amount looking at those results. Wouldn't you agree Severus?" she asked, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Severus glared holes at the Deputy Headmistress. "Well that know-it-all Granger probably bolstered those achievements. Not to forget Potter, who in all likelihood only gained his results due to his celebrity status."

"Hermione Granger is a hard-working student who deserved every iota of her results and Harry was considered to be a liar, a lunatic by many in the Wizarding community when he took those exams Severus!" Minerva shot back.

Albus wondered whether his Transfiguration Professor was really hissing, or whether it was his imagination. Even so, he decided that perhaps it would be appropriate for him to halt the argument before a cat-fight ensued between the two Heads of Houses. Possibly literally in this case.

"Now, now Minerva. Severus, I know that we promote inter-House rivalry in order to drive the students to greater achievements, but we must also remember that we strive to harbour relations between the separate Houses. It can't be seen that the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin having a public brawl. Now, if we may get back to business," Albus interrupted.

He glanced at the two Professors, who both avoided meeting his eyes. Much to his amusement, they did not look at one-another either. 'Some people think Harry and Draco Malfoy have issues,' Albus thought wryly.

"The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can get back to my work," Severus pointed out eager to finish.

"Yes" Albus replied. "Firstly, Minerva? Letters need to be sent out to those who are eligible for the new Teaching Accreditation Programme."

"Of course Albus," she replied. With a wave of her wand, she conjured up parchment and a self-inking quill. She scribbled down several notes quickly before speaking next. "It's quite a mouthful isn't it?" She said to no one in particular.

"Isn't what?" Severus questioned.

"Teaching Accreditation Programme."

"Honestly. What does that incompetent idiot think he's doing with this claptrap?" Severus asked. "It's a complete waste of time. Most people don't want to come into teaching anyway. There are much more glorifying jobs to appease their over-inflated egos."

"You mean, it's much too good for Harry Potter and his friends," Minerva replied.

Severus merely glanced at the Animagus before returning his attention to Albus. "Besides which, the only vacancy for a Teaching Post at Hogwarts is the Defence position ... _again!_"

"Even so, Cornelius is attempting not only to regain the trust of the wizarding community, but also to stamp his authority on several matters that are slipping from his grasp. This school being one of them. I believe his motives in creating and passing this legislature is to try and demonstrate that he still exerts some level of influence at Hogwarts ... and by association, me."

Uncharacteristically, Severus rolled his black eyes. "And the other reason?"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes disappeared at the thought of the other reason. "He is attempting to further alienate ... hurt Harry."

Minerva's head shot up quickly. "Pardon?"

"By creating the new programme, Cornelius has effectively disabled Remus Lupin from taking a position at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future," Albus replied. "Those who are excluded from the legislation are those who are currently teaching at Hogwarts. The length of the programme exceeds that of the grace period we have been granted. We can only hope that we do not have a vacancy in that time."

"That's despicable," Minerva protested with a hint of desperation in her voice at the situation that Hogwarts had been put in.

"I agree," Albus responded solemnly.

"Can't you do something about it?" she asked.

"Unfortunately the benefits of the programme outweigh the disadvantages in this case."

"How so?"

"Those who choose to participate in this programme fall under the direct and almost complete control of the Director. Cornelius will be unable to further influence those particular students. In several cases, I feel that this fact will be extremely beneficial to us. Nevertheless I have come up with the most ingenious solution with Regards to Remus," Albus replied, the twinkle returning full force.

Severus' demeanour expressed his wariness in what he thought the Headmaster was about to tell him. "What are you planning Headmaster?"

"I will offer the position as Director of TAP to Remus Lupin," Albus announced, eyes twinkling.

Minerva frowned. "TAP?"

"The Teaching Accreditation Programme."

"You're offering it to the werewolf!" Severus exclaimed angrily, knowing that he was right in his assumption. Two spots of red coloured his sallow skin and the Potions Master jumped to his feet and began to pace the office hoping Albus to reconsider.

"Remus Lupin," Albus replied, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"You expect me to work with Lupin again!" Snape exclaimed, disgust contorting his features.

Minerva did not give Albus the opportunity to reply to Severus's comment. She threw a quick disapproving look towards Severus before turning her attention back to Albus. "Can you do that? If Remus isn't allowed to teach at Hogwarts, how can he be the Director of the programme?"

"Cornelius never specified the role of the Director. In fact, it is one that the Wizengamot created in the latter sessions to oversee TAP. They considered that the Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts already carried many responsibilities and would not be able to devote sufficient time and consideration to there students."

"That is true I suppose. Considering when it is running fully, they'll be three years ... with anything upto fifty students," Minerva said thoughtfully as she contemplated the size of the programme when it was fully underway.

Severus returned to his seat. "Where will those fifty students live, especially those in the final year of the programme. They cannot live in their old House dormitaries. Nor are they Professors and thus cannot reside in the Staff Wing."

Albus smiled. "The East Wing."

"Hasn't that been abandoned for almost fifty years?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed. I have asked the House-elves to have a look to see if its inhabitable and start cleaning it up," Albus replied.

"The East Wing is large enough to house an entire House. Why use all that space to hold a mere fifty students?" Severus questioned. "Surely all they need is a separate room for girls and boys and a common room for each year? The lower levels of the North Tower would suffice."

"Severus! Those are completely out of the way!" Minerva replied harshly. "Not only will there be Slytherins participating in the programme, but eventually there will be third year Student Teachers. You cannot expect them to share a bedroom?"

"They're agreeing to participate," Severus pointed out.

Albus refilled his cup. "No Severus. Those who participate in TAP will gain a suite of rooms. Not only do we have to encourage their maturity and independence, they will also be undertaking an aggressive and demanding course load."

"You mean that part of Fudge's plan is continuing? It's ludicrous!" Severus exclaimed.

"I must agree," Minerva added. "It is difficult enough to get students to learn and perform at NEWT level in the current time. To accelerate the courses so that they have completed the material after eighteen months is absurd!"

"Difficult? _Yes_. Impossible. _No,_" Albus argued. "That does not cover that fact that those students will be taking their exams at the same time as the other NEWT level students in their year. It's is just so that there is enough time during which they can begin their specialisation"

"This is possibly the worst planned out programme in my experience," Severus complained again.

"I agree!" Minerva commented, for once agreeing with her colleague.

"That may be so, but we must adhere to them," Albus replied. "Now back to the tasks that must be completed."

Minerva spoke up. "I'll have those letters ready to send out in two days."

"Wonderful!" Albus replied, delighted at the efficiency. "The sooner we receive the replied, the sooner we can start planning."

"What about Remus?" Minerva asked, wondering when the fellow Order Member will be brought up to speed on the Program.

Ignoring the sneer on Severus' face, Albus replied calmly. "I shall send him a letter via Fawkes as soon as we have a few more details. He knows of the general details, but not of the position I wish to offer."

"Looks like I'll have to brew a lot more of that flea-killing potion," Severus muttered softly to himself.

"Pardon?" Albus asked rhetorically knowing full well what Severus just said.

"I was just wondering what subjects the students were eligible to study under the programme. How is it that they choose? After all, Granger could pick any subject she wished and I'm certain that there will be more popular subjects than others," he replied instead.

"Perhaps if you took a less severe and more fair approach to your Potions lessons," Minerva teased enjoying needling Severus.

Severus sniffed in reply, ignoring the chuckling of the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress.

"Now that is an interesting problem," Albus finally replied. "Tell me Severus. Have you seen the list of the eligible students, or just the main OWL results?"

"The latter." Severus answered.

"Well then, this will be an interesting and eye-opening read," Albus said. He picked up the uppermost piece of parchment and handed it over to Severus.

Severus began to skim the details. He reached the middle of the parchment before his eyes widened in surprise. Black eyes glanced at Albus and Minerva before returning to the top of the parchment. This time, it was obvious to Albus that Severus was reading the information much more carefully.

* * *

List of Students Eligible for the Teaching Accreditation Program:

Bones, Susan-**Charms**; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; **Herbology**; **History of Magic**; _Potions_; _Transfiguration_

Boot, Terry - **Ancient Runes**; **Charms**; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; _Herbology_; _Potions_; **Transfiguration**

Brocklehurst, Mandy - _Charms_; _Defence Against the Dark Arts_; **Muggle Studies**; **Potions**; **Transfiguration**

Finch-Fletchley, Justin - **Arithmancy**; **Astronomy**; **Charms**; _Defence Against the Dark Arts_; _Potions_; _Transfiguration_

Goldstein, Antony - **Arithmancy**; _Care of Magical Creatures_; _Charms_; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; **Potions**; _Transfiguration_

Granger, Hermione - **Ancient Runes**; **Arithmancy**; **Astronomy**; **Care of Magical Creatures**; **Charms**; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; **History of Magic**; **Herbology**; **Potions**; **Transfiguration**

Longbottom, Neville - **Care of Magical Creatures**; _Charms_; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; _Divination_; **Herbology**; _History of Magic_

MacDougal, Marigold - **Astronomy**; **Arithmancy**; _Charms_; **Divination**; **History of Magic**

Malfoy, Draco - **Arithmancy**; _Defence Against the Dark Arts_; **History of Magic**; **Potions**; _Transfiguration_

McMillan, Ernie - **Care of Magical Creatures**; **Charms**; _Defence Against the Dark Arts_; **History of Magic**; _Potions_; _Transfiguration_

Patil, Padma - **Ancient Runes**; **Charms**; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; _History of Magic_; **Potions**; **Transfiguration**

Potter, Harry - **Care of Magical Creatures**; **Charms**; **Defence Against the Dark Arts**; _Herbology_; **Potions**; **Transfiguration**

Turpin, Lisa - _Charms_; _Divination_; **Herbology**; **Muggle Studies**; _Transfiguration_

Zabini, Blaise - **Ancient Runes**; _Arithmancy_; _Astronomy_; **Charms**; _Defence Against the Dark Arts_; **History of Magic**; _Potions_; **Transfiguration**

[Key: _Italics _= Exceeds Expectations; **Bold =** Outstanding]

* * *

"Those are the students who are eligible for the Teaching Accreditation programme?" Severus finally asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yes," Albus answered.

"_Longbottom_ made the grade?"

"Indeed, young Mr Longbottom performed well. I do believe we can expect much better of him in the coming years." Albus commented.

"Is he having a lobotomy?" Severus sneered.

"Severus!" Albus reprimanded sternly. After an apology had been muttered, Albus continued his explanation. "Neville has been labouring with his practical spell-work while using his father's old wand. I believe that is why he has difficulties in some of his classes."

"That and his lack of confidence," Minerva added.

"Something that young Mr Potter has been dealing with," Albus replied. "With a more compatible wand, I believe we shall see a marked improvement from Neville Longbottom in the future."

"Granger I understand. Potter however..." Severus continued before he was interrupted.

"I'll have you know that Mr Potter performed better than all of your Slytherins Severus." Minerva remarked smugly.

"I despair of the quality of this programme if that is true," Severus sneered in reply.

"Perhaps you should make sure that your own House is in order before commenting on others," Minerva remarked sharply.

"Now, now." Albus interrupted.

"As you fully well know Minerva, I have to contend with the offspring of several notable Dark families, such as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Children who have been groomed for service to the Dark Lord. I must tread a fine line in order to maintain my cover and yet I try to protect them from the harshness and prejudices from the other Houses," Severus continued, ignoring the Headmaster. "It is a difficult and thankless task that I perform to the best of my abilities."

"That does not mean that you are justified in your behaviour if the other Houses," Minerva argued. "It is tolerated at present but it may not be in the future."

"If I do not protect my Slytherins, who will?" Severus hissed.

Albus' blue eyes blazed with power as he glared at the two Professors seated before him. "We will protect them. _All of them_. Severus, you are an experienced and respected Potions Master. You are not a student anymore. You must accept what has happened to you, not constantly pick at those old wounds. I will not condone prejudice, nor will I allow those to harm what we are fighting for. However, these are still children and thus we are empowered to attempt to teach them how to differentiate right from wrong. Some will heed the lesson, others will not."

"But we are fighting in a war," Severus pointed out.

Albus held back a saddened sigh. "Indeed we are."

Silence reigned in Albus' office. Minerva sipped her tea while the twitching in Severus' jaw lessened. Albus took the opportunity to gather several documents from the latest Order intelligence reports. He moved a report about several Dementor sightings onto the growing pile when he uncovered an envelope.

A letter for Harry Potter. Sent to Hogwarts.

The seal had been broken.

Without any hasty movement, Albus picked up the letter and discretely moved it into a desk drawer. '_Out of sight, out of mind_' he thought to himself. Albus looked over his large wooden desk and noted with a small amount of pleasure that the amount of parchment had lessened.

"So how will their specialist subject be chosen? Will those who accept the programme choose the subject they wish to eventually teach?" Minerva finally asked after the long period of silence.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You would end up with most of those incompetents choosing the same subject."

"Well I doubt you'll have to worry too much Severus" Minerva teased. "Very few of them are probably brave enough to endure you for another three years."

"I intended to ask all of those who accepted to enter TAP to send us their first, second and third choice of subject" Albus interrupted with an enigmatic smile. "Of course we would attempt to keep to their first and second choices where possible."

"What if several choose to specialise in the same subjects?" Severus questioned.

"I expect that some Professors will have more than one student." Minerva answered.

"Quite correct Minerva. My hope is that there will be at least one student for each subject," Albus said.

"I don't have any objection to taking on two ... how will we refer to those on the programme?" Minerva asked in realisation that they would no longer be pupils of Hogwarts.

"They're still students aren't they?" Severus responded.

To an extent, but not really" Albus commented. "Their course is such that they'll need to take on accelerated studies in their NEWT subjects, while advanced lessons in the one they wish to teach. It is unlikely that they'll have more than a couple of weeks of lessons with the remaining Sixth years ... if that."

"How much of our time will the accelerated and advanced studies take?" Severus asked curiously. "Considering that most of us have a busy schedule as it is."

Albus frowned in thought for a moment. "That is up to the Director of the Programme, though I presume that a lot of their work will have to be independent, with scheduled time for practical work if required. Evenings most likely."

"This whole business is incredibly badly planned. How can the Minister expect this to work." Minerva complained.

"He doesn't expect it to work." Albus said sadly. "I believe that it is his hope that the programme does not succeed, thus increasing his control over Hogwarts. It is our job to prevent that."

"Then we will." Minerva replied with determination. The small nod from Severus signalling his agreement.

"Another cup of tea Severus?" Albus asked the Potions Master, who politely declined. "As for a name for those on the course? I suggest that we refer to them as the TAP students until something more appropriate is decided."

Minerva adjusted her glasses and looked at her notes for a brier moment. "Now we've covered the letters to the TAP students and a subject preference to be included in their reply. Where they will be housed ... supplies?"

"The Director will have to decide upon that. Along with a lesson plan of sorts for each student in the TAP." Albus replied.

"I believe that it would be beneficial for all the Professors to list a guideline and expectations for each subject. Something that the Director..." Here Severus paused for a moment, allowing a small distasteful sneer to cross his face. "For the Director to gain an insight to what is expected from those students," he finished.

"Excellent idea Severus!" Albus praised. "I believe that study plans and a schedule of sorts can be made from those. If you could owl the others on that matter?"

Severus inclined his head. "As you wish Headmaster."

"Supplies?" Minerva asked.

"I presume that they will still be expected to wear a uniform," Severus asked snidely. "I can make up a list of books in addition to those required for NEWT studies."

"I agree" Minerva replied. "A list of appropriate titles from each Professor."

"I shall add that request to the letters," Severus said.

"The Director of the Programme will likely have items to be added as well," Albus added. "That will be something to deal with after we receive the replied from the faculty."

"There is in fact very little that we can do until you appoint the programme's Director." Severus pointed out.

"I agree" Albus said simply. "If there is anything that we have missed, please let me know. Minerva, Severus, I'll let you get back to whatever you had planned."

"Thank you Albus."

"Headmaster."

The two Heads of Houses rose and left the circular office. Albus took a new piece of parchment and started to write out a letter for Remus. In it he included several pertinent details about the Teaching Accreditation Programme and informed the former Professor that they should meet immediately to discuss the matter.

Finally the letter was completed and Albus put it to one side to dry before sending. Fawkes was still out, delivering several letters to various members of the Order. Albus thought back to the look of triumph on Cornelius' face when the decree had passed. A small part of him could not wait to see Cornelius' reaction when he discovered that Remus Lupin would be heading up the programme. He suspected that it would also please Harry.

Harry.

Albus did love the boy. '_How could anyone not_' he thought. It pained him that Harry had to go through what he had, but he could not protect the Boy-Who-Lived any longer. Harry had to become more independent in his opinion. To be able to stand on his own two feet confidently. Sirius' loss was unfortunate but it meant that Albus would be able to direct Harry more than he would have been able to. '_Harry had to be prepared for his destiny ... to fulfil the Prophecy_.' The manner of the lesson may have been accidental and painful, but it was a necessary step. To cope with the realisation that he would likely lose friends in the battle as he had lost his 'family'.

This hand drifted down to the drawer that hid the envelope. Albus had decided to withhold the letter with Harry's best interests in mind. '_Harry needs to grieve properly_' Albus reassured himself. '_He did not need to worry about Sirius' legal problems. In fact, perhaps it would be advised for me to pay a visit to his lawyer. I could deal with whatever needs to be dealt with. Save Harry the trouble and pain_' he thought, hoping to deal with any problems before Harry became aware of the matter.

Twinkling blue eyes drifted over the parchment detailing those students who were eligible for TAP. Albus had already decided that Harry _would _participate in the programme. By installing Remus as the Director, Albus would have an extra point in his favour. '_It's the best way to teach Harry what he'll need to know_' he thought. '_However, the problem lies in who and what would be the best way to teach Harry_'

If Albus was not so busy ... did not have quite so many obligations, to Hogwarts, to the Order, then he would have undertaken Harry's tutoring himself. Albus trusted Minerva but he knew that she wouldn't agree with all his plans concerning Harry. She wouldn't agree to teach what Harry needed to be taught.

Severus was an excellent candidate, forgetting the rather insignificant incident with the Occlumency tutoring. Albus made a mental note. '_Persuade Harry to approach Severus and ask for his Occlumency training to restart. Without Sirius, the two of them should be able to concentrate on the greater good. They should be able to reach a working relationship without Sirius antagonising Severus'_ Albus decided.

Fawkes suddenly appearing in his office stopped Albus in his thoughts. "Fawkes! You've returned my friend," Albus greeted his loyal companion. "With several letters it seems."

Albus had the strangest feeling that the beautiful scarlet phoenix was looking at him in amusement. He opened letters from various members of the Order and added them to the stack already present on his desk. He finally came across one letter that was thicker than the others. Slitting it open, several official documents fell out. However only one thing caught his eye.

****

Harry James Black Potter

"_Merlin!_" Albus gasped. "Harry will never trust me at all now."

He sat down heavily in his chair, looking even wearier than he had little more than a month before. He could feel Fawkes' gleaming black eyes piercing him, but he ignored it. '_How am I going to get out of this predicament?_' he thought before wearily cradling his head in his hands.

* * *

A huge thanks to **halstead **for beta'ing this chapter for me. It's a better read for it!

****

Jewel

Many thanks to **gaul1, cessate133, RogueFanKC, Black Vengeance, seeker, xsilverdeathx, captuniv, LL, Makotochi, GY, John Steppenwolf, ZeonReborn, litine, BferBear, zaraky, Maestro-XL, Slimpun, halstead, ibfritz, wadeki, lady sakura, Numba1 **and **Rishi Khiara**

gaul1 - Thank you. As for Harry's influence? Let's say he becomes a major player grins

Cessate133 - I don't think a man like Fudge would be completely okay with the way things turned out in Book 5. He's too arrogant, has to much pride. However, he's also clever and would go for the low/less public blow, especially with his precarious position.

RogueFanKC - snickers I agree! I do see Fudge as pathetic. Perhaps he's been spewing those lies and mistruths so often that he is deluding himself into believing them himself. Dolores will be making an appearance at some point e.g. though you'll have to wait and see how! Finish this? I really want to but someone wants to send me a plot? Anyone? Looks around desperately Oh dear...

Black Vengeance - Thank you for the encouragement. It's very much appreciated. I think I'll have to rewrite the last chapter though. You can really tell that I wrote it in two sessions. I have a suspicion that you may have to keep notes to keep track of what's going to happen soon enough wibble

xsilverdeathx - Are you sure it only takes five minutes? I get the impression that the goblins are rather shrewd. Anyway, fudge can't change the names on the Potter vaults (or any other) since that would be illegal. It's akin to a relative changing your bank account into their name. Not possible without a document that proves a legal reason for doing so. Inheritance? Certified insanity? shrugs

captinuv - sympathetic cringe _Ouch_!

LL - Don't quote me, but wasn't Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the Wizgamot and a member of the ICW? As for the vote of no confidence. I think I've alluded to it, but I will mention why not in future chapters. Suffice to say that it wouldn't make much of a story is one of the manipulators made an early exit!

John Steppenwolf - Hermione sent the article cutout to Harry. Ron gained an Acceptable in Divination. James Potter (not that it has anything to do with the story) could not have gained only 3 OWLs. It's been stated in the books that James was not only bright, fantastic at Transfiguration and became an Animagi without formal training while at school, but also Head Boy. They don't appoint slackers to that kind of position.

Sirius was disinherited and Regulus the primary heir. That was in limbo when Regulus was killed. In my opinion, Mrs Black would have been slightly resentful of Voldemort and the Death Eaters anyway. However, when she died, she believed that Sirius Black was a Death Eater ... everyone else seemed to, why not her as well. It's obvious that not all the Death Eaters knew of each other (cue Wormtail). Hence, in recognition of his 'new' attitude she included him in the line of inheritance once more. In my story, as already stated, the Black Inheritance runs down the male line, hence 'Cissa and Bella's exclusion.

Harry's still grieving. He can and is slightly angry at the world that incarcerated his innocent godfather. Why shouldn't he be angry? It was their prejudices and incompetent judicial system that led to what happened.

BferBear - Dumbledore is going to be interesting to write. Not quite what you expect. He's a Master Manipulator!

Slimpun - Harry will have a fight on his hands with regards to his Inheritances ... though we haven't seen the end of those yet grins Some interesting surprises ahead. Fudge interfering ... I can give you great odds on that! smirk

halstead - Thank you! Grins Have I said good luck by the way? If not, I'll say it now. Harry and Dumbledore will have a confrontation before the end of summer, I promise. Ron? Well let's say he doesn't take certain circumstances all too well.


	8. Growing Closer

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. All that belongs to me is the plot!  
  
Spoilers for all five books. It's rated at PG-13 for now and there are no romantic pairings at the moment, but that is subject to change depending on future plot lines.  
  
**_Chapter 8: Growing Closer_**

Harry threw the towel he had used to dry his hair onto a nearby couch before collapsing into another armchair. "That shower was just ... divine," he exclaimed happily.  
  
Remus smiled in acknowledgement. Tonks, on the other hand, could not stop staring at Harry's head or more accurately his hair.  
  
Harry fidgeted under the intense stare. "What is it?" he finally asked in annoyance.  
  
Tonks giggled, drawing a raised eyebrow from Harry. "Your hair," she explained. "Nothing seems to be able to tame that wild mane!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know" Harry moaned. "A Potter trait, at least that's what I keep on hearing."  
  
"You definitely got that from James," Remus added. "However, I do recall one occasion where James managed to stop his hair from sticking up in all directions."  
  
Tonks snickered. "Did he shave it all off?" she asked. "Because that's the only way I can see that hair tamed."  
  
Harry snorted. "Not likely!" he replied. "One time, Aunt Petunia cut my hair so short that it was almost like having no hair at all ... apart from a fringe to cover my scar. The thing was," Harry continued. "That my hair just grew back for the next day. My aunt was really angry, but at that time, I didn't realise that I had done magic. I didn't know magic existed! Mind you that's not the point. So Remus, what did my dad do?" Harry asked, his tone expressing his disbelief.  
  
Remus exchanged a look with Tonks before turning his attention back to Harry. "If memory serves, I believe James used copious amounts of Sleakeasy Hair Potion."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up in recognition. "Hermione used that for the Yule Ball. She said that while it worked, it was too much hassle to use every day."  
  
"James said the very same thing," Remus replied with a wry smile.  
  
"Well I don't need to worry about trivial things like that," Tonks said in a smug tone. "Being a Metamorphmagus means that I can do everything and anything I want to with my hair!"  
  
"Pity you can't make yourself less clumsy," Remus shot back. "How many bruises do you have right now?"  
  
Tonks pouted. "Only the two."  
  
"Two?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I fell out of bed this morning," Tonks muttered.  
  
"And the other?"  
  
Remus snickered. "She tripped over the troll umbrella stand at Headquarters yesterday."  
  
"Again?" Harry asked, lips twitching with amusement.  
  
"Again," Tonks confirmed. "Woke the old bat up too," she added with a wince.  
  
Harry's face darkened as he thought of the late Mrs Black, however he forced himself to change the direction of his thoughts. He did not intend on allowing that abusive woman on ruining his birthday.  
  
Harry coughed nervously as a thought struck him. "Remus? Tonks?" he asked. "Did you get your section of the documentation from Sirius' Will?"  
  
Tonks blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, while Remus shifted in his seat. "Are you talking about Sirius' personal vault?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes. Mr Austin made sure we had copies before we left," Remus replied. "Tonks and I looked it over while you were in the bathroom."  
  
"I'd give up all of that money if he were with us right now," Tonks added mournfully.  
  
"I think we all would," Remus replied. "However, we can't. Sirius wanted each of us to be cared for and apparently financially comfortable ... bloody prat!"  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked, unsure at Remus' last statement.  
  
"It's just..." Remus trailed off for a moment before continuing in a hoarser voice. "Sirius always knew how hard it was for me ... being a werewolf. James and Sirius ... they were rich. Unbelievably so ... heirs to a vast fortune as I'm sure you're finding out, Harry.  
  
"Now myself. I didn't come from a poor family by any means, but we weren't rich either. My father worked in Flourish and Blotts. My mother ... she used to work in a Muggle shop. It was wonderful, at least before I was bitten.  
  
"After that, my mother gave up her job. If she wasn't tending to my injuries, she was trying to cope with my condition according to the phases of the moon. Most of the income went into trying to find a cure. Still, my parents made sure I never wanted for anything. Not really. Compared to those two though, I must have seemed like a pauper.  
  
"For a while it was okay. Things didn't get hard financially until the late Eighties. I couldn't hold down a job, what with people finding out I was a werewolf. Then I came to Hogwarts and you know that story.  
  
"While I was at Headquarters, Sirius and I talked. We had to. There were years of hurt, anger, and betrayal to get over. I don't know if we fully did ... neither of us were the same anymore ... but we were still brothers. Sirius thought of James and I as his family, more so than his blood family. Present company not included, of course!" Remus added.  
  
Tonks merely smiled sadly.  
  
Remus continued to speak, though the lines in his face seemed to have deepened those last few minutes and the shadow in his eyes grew more pronounced. "Sirius felt as though I shouldn't have to live my life the way I do. It's something I came to terms with many years ago. But for Sirius ... it was something else he had to adjust to. He hated the fact that I scrimped and saved and that I would never accept his help, his money. He always offered, but something in me held back. It never felt right," Remus explained.  
  
Harry was stunned. Of course he had wondered about his former Professor, but he was learning a different side to him. Not new, since it had always been there. Harry could emphasise with what Remus was saying, or not saying. Harry had spent many years watching the opulent lifestyles of the Dursleys. Always looking in, never participating.  
  
When he had been younger, Harry had often wondered why he wasn't allowed an extra treat, or why he never received any presents. As he grew older, he would occasionally wonder what life would have been like had he had a family who loved him. As it was, Harry had accepted his place in the Dursley household. He never asked for their fortune, nor did he want it. An unexplainable feeling that held him back from what he felt as though would be begging.

* * *

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I should let you choose what to eat more often Tonks."  
  
Tonks grinned at the young wizard. "Well I have had a fair amount of experience eating out," she replied.  
  
"Don't let that fool you Harry," Remus interrupted. "The only reason Tonks eats out so much is because she's absolutely hopeless in the kitchen. Don't give me that look! You know it's true."  
  
Tonks affected a hurt look while Harry grinned at his two minders. He had been slightly wary when Remus had first informed him in the hotel room that the three of them were going out for dinner to celebrate his birthday. However several hours later and sitting in a charming small restaurant, Harry found himself pleasantly sated and quite happy.  
  
"So, where does everyone think I am?" Harry asked after taking a small sip of water.  
  
Remus and Tonks exchanged a look. "The Headmaster and everyone else at Headquarters are under the impression that you were shopping in Diagon Alley today," Remus finally explained.  
  
Tonks picked up the next part of the explanation. "The Ministry, all things being well, probably missed that we took you away, so they still think you're at the Dursleys, which means that the Death Eaters still believe you're there too."  
  
"But surely everyone will have worked out that I've not been anywhere near Diagon Alley today," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Actually, neither of us expected to still be here," Tonks replied. "We thought the business with the lawyers and the Will would only take a hour or two."  
  
"Sirius had left details for both Tonks and myself about what to do if something had happened to him," Remus explained. "I don't know ... I never expected anything like it. Maybe I was looking through rose-tinted glasses. Sirius had survived over a decade in Azkaban; I thought he'd survive anything. Sirius didn't seem the kind of person who would have contemplated that he could have died, but he'd obviously changed these past few years. He definitely wasn't the same person who thought he could take on the world after Hogwarts.  
  
"He'd left instructions on what to do. All that time in Headquarters must have given him plenty of time to plan these things out. Once I'd managed to get my head around it all, I spoke to Tonks and we set up the meeting with the lawyers. The plan had been to pick you up, visit Mr Austin; hopefully get some of your shopping done and then get back to Grimmauld Place before nightfall."  
  
"Moody is the only other person who knew where we were going today," Tonks finished.  
  
"I didn't think the whole situation with Austin would take so long, or that it would be so complicated," Remus apologised as he pushed his empty plate further away from him. "However, considering Fudge's constant interference, it's seems as though your legal status is going to take slightly more time to consider. I fully expect that several of your peers and their families or guardians are also in the same situation as yourself.  
  
"I sent a small note when Fawkes came by earlier today," Remus went on to explain. "The Headmaster should have received it by now, although I presume that the documents you sent him may take greater precedence in his mind at this time."  
  
Harry frowned. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me about Sirius' Will? I'm sure he must have known about it," the green eyed wizard asked.  
  
"I don't know," was the honest reply from the werewolf. "I guess that the Headmaster was just too busy, not that that's an excuse of course."  
  
Harry was unable to sympathise with the Headmaster, but he pushed down the overwhelming bitterness and resentment and gave a small shrug. "Well that's just one more thing that he forgot to tell me about. No big deal, just add it onto my list I suppose."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tonks asked, concern evident in her tone and posture. "How do you know that Dumbledore has been keeping things from you and what kind of things are they?"  
  
Harry's lips were pressed together tightly and he stubbornly shook his head in a negative. He blinked several times and forced himself to remember that the evening was meant to be pleasant. It was no use remembering the many ways that he had been manipulated and led on. If only for one night.

* * *

"Do you think Harry is asleep yet?" Tonks asked, as she watched Remus settle himself into a plush armchair.  
  
"I think so," Remus replied.  
  
"I'm not sure whether I should be shocked or not," Tonks continued. "Did you see the look on Harry's face when we sang 'Happy Birthday' to him? It was so obvious that his so called relatives had never done that for him."  
  
"Or it could have been our singing," Remus suggested. Upon Tonks' raised eyebrow, Remus backtracked. "Or perhaps not. Unfortunately I'm sure that his relatives never really acknowledged his birthday in any real way."  
  
"I can't believe that there are people in the world who could treat someone so badly," Tonks said sadly. "Especially with all that Harry has had to put up with so far."  
  
"It's only going to get worse," Remus pointed out. "Not only do we have to consider Voldemort, but there's also Fudge and his idiotic notions. Then I get the feeling that Harry and the Headmaster aren't on the best of terms either."  
  
"I thought that as well," Tonks agreed. "But I don't get what could have possibly happened between Harry and Dumbledore. It's not like Harry is about to tell us either."  
  
"I think if we just wait, he'll eventually confide in us," Remus replied. "Not just about Dumbledore I suspect."  
  
"What else could there be?"  
  
"I don't know Tonks," Remus said wearily. "I don't know at all, but there is something that is bothering him. You can see it in his eyes and the way he's changed. It's not just a consequence of Sirius' death, there's something else bothering him. Something he thinks he can't talk about for whatever reason it is."  
  
Tonks' face was grim. "Whatever it is, I think he's lost his trust in Dumbledore. He's not a normal sixteen year old though, is he?"  
  
"He never was."  
  
Tonks shrugged in agreement. "Well yes, but considering Sirius' Will and what Harry will have to contend with. It's not enough that he's the Boy-Who- Lived as well as a Potter, but now he's a Black too."  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy will most definitely not be pleased with that development," Remus commented.  
  
Tonks snickered. "I wish I could see Fudge's face when he finds out."  
  
"The Headmaster won't be too pleased with the way things are going either," Remus added. "Still, it's too late to do anything about it now, but I definitely want to know why he decided not to tell Harry about Sirius' Will. Or even mention anything to me or yourself."  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Tonks quietly asked.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes. "Obviously."  
  
"I hope so, Tonks," Remus replied slowly. "I really do, but he needs to get rid of whatever is burdening him, I hope he realises that he can trust us, Tonks; that we'll listen to him and help him. Merlin only knows that he needs someone to look out for him, not an icon or a saviour, but Harry Potter."

* * *

Much thanks to **Halstead, Kel** and **Vicious** for the betas. Any mistakes are my own.  
  
Many thanks to **Numba1, mik0217, elanastar, noneed, shadwo. Lady Phoenix Slytherin, RogueBHS, Cataclysmic, Talamh, Wren Truesong, gaul1, Raphaelle, Ferdia, azereath, Nasser Himura, ibfritz, Darak, EnterTheLion, Mike, Ari, Black Vengeance, Solivagus09, ebony-kiena, Vicious Lily, BloodRedSword, Hermionepotter141, CassieOwls**, and **cloud** for your reviews and comments.

Answers to your questions can be found on my **Yahoo Group** and the address is on my profile page. I'm working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long. I should probably mention that **Hallway of Power** has been nominated for a _Best Sixth Year story_ award, so thanks to you all.

**_Jewel_**


End file.
